Portal Dimension
by lebron132
Summary: A semi normal 15 year old boy named Jason and his friend Luke, got sucked into the dimension of his game. Will he and Luke survive? R&R. Later chapters, CloudxTifa.
1. The Theory of Quantum Idiocy

**Hello! So this is my fic, and my first one at that. So some of my previous readers might notice this first chapter is different. It's because I've revamped the first few chapters to make them more inviting and less kiddish to read. Well, enjoy the very first chapter!**

**As I said in the summary, there are hints of CloudxTifa in previous chapters, and that will soon grow as the game intends it to. I might add a little bit of twist in there, so don't go thinking you can predict this! :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

** (Note: Characters are loosely based on me. LOOSELY :P)**

In the small town of Pennsylvania, where most weird shit happens, there lived 2 very good friends. Jason was more than an average teen, having a very gifted mind; yet, it does not show on the surface. Luke WAS that average boy that had an average mind, a rebellious personality, but one hell of a sense of humour. "Jason, would you like to beat the Materia Keeper this century?" Luke said with annoyance. Jason turned around and glared at him. Both boys were sitting in there living room, playing Final Fantasy 7. Well, Luke was just watching. "Damn Materia Keeper won't die."

Luke was bored to the brink of banging his head repeatedly on the walls, so he decided to go to the kitchen to get some drinks. "Hey, look what I found!" He came back with 2 beers in hand, a toothy grin, and a twinkle in his eye when he had a bad idea. Jason threw his controller down. "Are you crazy? What if you're parents come in and they see us drinking? WE'RE MINORS, and we can't drink!" Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Oh your so naïve, they're not going to catch us, they won't be home for another 6 hours. By the time they come home, we'll be fast asleep!" Jason shook his head in uncertainty. "Fine, but I'm only having 1 can." Luke smiled, and tossed him a can. "Fine with me!"

A couple of hours later, they finished about 5 cans of beer, which 4 of them were from Luke. Luke started wobbling around the room, giggling like a moron. He stumbled on Jason sitting on the floor, and Jason pushed him the other direction. "See? This is the reason why I didn't want you to drink." Luke raised his finger in rebuttal, but just fell unconscious on the floor.

Jason sighed and continued on with his game. Jason noticed a fly land on the large TV screen, so he went to smack the fly. Right when he smacked it, his hand went through the TV. Jason panicked, and pulled it back. "HOLY SH*TF*CK!" This sudden change of mood in the atmosphere woke Luke up. "No Mr. Rogers, that doesn't go in there!" There was a silent pause… Jason stared at him in disgust. "What kind of f*cked up dreams are you having?" Luke forced a laugh. "What's all the ruckus about?" Jason remembered why he screamed, "My hand went through the TV!" He pointed at the TV.

Luke scrunched up his face. "Your hand went through the TV? Dude, you are so smashed!" Jason rolled his eyes, "I only had 1 drink, that's how I know this isn't the beer talking!" Luke laughed. "So, if I run to the TV and kick it, I'll go through?" Jason thought about it. "Well, it's possible considering…" But before he could finish his sentence, he jumped through the TV and disappeared. Jason was left standing there. "Wait for me!" Jason jumped through and the house was left quiet as a mouse.

After they jumped through, they both found themselves in the Sector 7 slums, standing in front of a bar. The bar was very run down, very likely rat infested. A muscular dark-skinned man with a gun as a right hand stood outside the bar, while a spiky blond man entered the bar. After he went in, so did the other man.

"Hey Luke." Luke analyzed their surroundings. "Yeah?" "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Luke laughed.

"We're in the Sector 7 slums! This is awesome!" Jason exclaimed. "Yeah it is. Let's go follow them." Luke started walking towards the entrance of the bar. "Wait! We can't say we know them! Just act along like you don't know them. Luke nodded. "Alright, follow my lead." They both walked in the bar, acting like it was nothing. The man with the gun hand noticed them come in, and stomped his way towards them. "What the &#* are you kids doin' in here? Jason and Luke smirked. "We wanna join AVALANCHE." Barret scoffed. "You kiddin' me? You're not even armed! You expect us to provide weapons 'n ammo for you?" Barret crossed his arms. Luke shrugged. "Well, he's a smartass, and I'm just badass. Besides, AVALANCHE is underemployed, you won't even have to pay us! Call it an internship, a free tour of AVALANCHE, except we'll be working for you guys." Barret sighed. "Shi'! Alright but if you die, it aint my fault."

And so, our heroes have sealed their fate. But the question still remains, will I ever, EVER, get past Death Gate? Good night my friends.

**Well, hoped you guys like that first chapter, and hope for you to soon read more! BTW, if you notice a change in the type of writing in the next chapters, is cause of the revamp I had to do on the chapters to make them better. Anyways, hope you keep reading my fics! Seriously, please don't go…**


	2. Joining AVALANCHE

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters in this story except for Jason and Luke...**

**SO it turns out that i am continuing this. YAY. But it was hard...ENJOY my second chapter for my first fic.**

Barret walked in the bar and the two followed.

"Alright we're having a meeting. Let's go!"

Barret used the pinball machine as an elevator to go the basement.

Biggs, Wedge and Jessie introduced themselves to Jason and Luke and went on the elevator poles to go down. Cloud and Tifa looked at Jason and Luke oddly, then at Barret. Then the kids again, and once again Barret. Tifa shook her head.

"So why do you kids want to join AVALANCHE?"

Jason and Luke didn't think anybody would ask that question, so they didn't make an answer for it. They looked at each other not knowing what to say. Quickly Jason thought of something.

"Um, I dunno."

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah… I'll just be going downstairs…" Jason and Luke hopped down into the basement.

Cloud walked over to the counter.

"Sit down." Tifa gestured Cloud on to a seat.

He did as she said and sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked politely.

"Give me something hard."

"Hold on." Tifa took out a glass and started pouring vodka in it.

She handed him the drink.

"I'm glad you came back safe Cloud." Tifa said as she was putting back the vodka in the drawers.

Cloud looked puzzled. "What do you mean? It's not like it was a hard job."

Tifa sighed. "No, it wasn't."

Cloud finished his drink and walked over to the elevator and went down, leaving a worried Tifa all alone. He approached Barret who was punching a punching bag, while Jason and Luke were making acquaintances with Biggs, Wedge and Jessie.

Barret stopped punching and turned to Cloud. "Yo Cloud. Was anyone we fought in SOLDIER?"

Cloud shook his head. "No."

"You sound like yo' sure."

Cloud let out a laugh. "If anyone we fought was in SOLDIER, we wouldn't be here."

Barret started towards for him. "Don't think yo hot jes' cuz you were in SOLDIER. Don't forget yo skinny ass's is working for us. Don't go on stayin' with Shinra."

Cloud was taken aback. "Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and answered it, that's all." Cloud walked over to him. "I'm going upstairs, I want to talk about my money."

As he was walking towards the lift, Tifa dropped down and stopped him. "Wait Cloud!"

"Let him go Tifa. Looks like he still misses the Shinra!" Barret shot at him.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't care about Shinra or Soldier!" He paused. "But don't get me wrong, I don't care about AVALANCHE or the planet for that matter."

He went upstairs to leave, but Tifa grabbed his arm. "Cloud, I'm asking you please join us."

"Sorry Tifa." He went to manoeuvre his arm to escape Tifa's tight grip, but she held on tight. "Cloud the planet's dying. Someone has to do something."

Cloud turned around. "Then let Barret and his buddies do something about it." He turned around and walked for the door but Tifa just wouldn't give up. "So you're really leaving? You're just gonna walk out ignoring your childhood friend?"

Cloud stopped as soon as he was at the door frame, and shook his head. "I'm sorry." He turned around to meet her dark brown eyes with his blue mako ones. "You forgot the promise too."

Cloud had no expression on his face, but inside he was dumbfounded. "Promise?"

Tifa sighed at his remark. "So you DID forget." She approached him. "Cloud, remember? It was seven years ago."

_Flashback_

_Cloud sat there cold in the starry night waiting for Tifa to come, or wondering if she was going to come. Tifa peeked around the well to find him. _

"_Sorry I'm late." Tifa sat down next to him. She looked at him wondering why he called her out to this well. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"_

"_Come this spring... I'm leaving this town for Midgar." _

"_All the boys are leaving town too." She swung her legs back and forth._

"_But I'm not just going to find a job." He stood up and faced her. "I wanna join SOLDIER. I'm gonna be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."_

"_Sephiroth... The great Sephiroth." _

_Cloud walked over to the top of the well. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER Cloud?"_

"_I probably won't be able to come to this town for a while."_

_Tifa thought of something and giggled._

_Cloud was confused. "...Huh?"_

"_Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?"_

_Cloud nodded._ "_I'll try."_

"_Hey, why don't we make a promise?" Tifa paused. "Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, alright?"_

"_What?"_

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that at least once."_

_Cloud still didn't get it. "What?"_

"_Come on---! Promise me ------!"_

"_Alright I promise."_

_End Flashback_

"You remember now don't you? Our promise."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep the promise."

"But you got your childhood dream didn't you? You joined SOLDIER."

Cloud scratched his head.

"So come on, you got to keep your promise."

At that time, Barret, Jason and Luke came up.

"Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!" He reached for his pocket and took out 1500 gil. "A promise is a promise. Here take it." Barret threw it to him.

"This is it? Don't make me laugh."

Tifa looked surprised. "What? Then you'll..."

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000 gil."

"What!"

Tifa tried to calm him down. "It's ok, it's ok. We're really hurting for help right?"

"That money's for Marlene's schoolin'." He paused. "2000!"

Tifa walked over to Cloud. "Thanks Cloud."

"Hey wait, can we get paid too?"

**Well there ya have it. From now on, the chapters will be longer. Please review or else...dun dun dun...PLZ? Ill give you a cookie.**


	3. Reactor 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of FF7 or its characters or plots...**

**Sorry I haven't gotten this up fast like my other ones. But I will finish all my chapters before 2 weeks. Thanks for all the reviews. And when i get up to the point where the materia keeper is, might take long to do the chapter, unless you tell me whats next. Except I need a save file that beat materia keeper so I can continue. Anyways you dont need me babbling like this so, on with the story! Or chapter, whicever one floats your boat.**

Cloud woke up, back hurting cause he was sleeping on a wall. He looked around to find the others. ' They must be upstairs already ' Cloud thought. But when he heard a yawn when he was getting up, he knew someone was still here. It was Jason, right next to him. He hit him lightly to wake him up.

" Hey Jason, wake up. "

Instead of an answer, he just flipped himself to his right. Cloud thought ways to wake him up, but one was too funny to ignore.

Cloud smirked and leaned over to his ear and yelled " FIRE! " Jason jumped at this remark and landed flat on his face.

" I hate you. " Jason managed to mumble while his face was literally licking the floor.

" Come on, get up. They're probably waiting for us upstairs. " said Cloud standing up. But all he got for an answer was a grumble.

" I don't wanna go! " whined Jason.

" Not my fault you wanted to join. " said Cloud walking over to the "elevator".

" Hmmph. " groaned Jason standing up.

They both went on the pinball elevator to find Barret, Luke and Tifa waiting for them. Jason walked over to Luke.

" Why are you up so early? " Jason yawned.

" Well duh, there's not much excitement back at our house- " but Jason interfered.

" Oh crap! How are we gonna get back! " asked Jason worriedly.

" Oh yeah I checked on the place where we came from. There was a broken t.v around there and we can get back from that. "

" Have you checked? "

" Oh yeah, it works. "

Jason sighed of relief.

Cloud and Tifa were talking for quite a while. " So, did you sleep well Cloud? "

**(A/N: I was going to put ' next to you? Who wouldn't? But that wouldnt be Cloud, would it?)**

" Nah, Barret's snoring kept me up. "

" Ok, we're heading for Reactor. 5. " Barret reported. " Let's go! "

" Ok, Marlene can you watch the bar while we're gone? " Tifa turned to ask Marlene.

" Sure, good luck! "

They rushed out the bar and past the Sector 7 Pillar to the train station and went in.

They went on the train and Barret ran up to the front and everyone ran to the front car except one person. There a man sat down and said quietly to himself " This is why I hate the last car. " Barret went in front of the train car. " You say sumthin' ? "

The man was trying to ignore him. " I said ' you say sumthin ?' "

" What's goin on? " Barret said, irritated.

The man looked up at him and said " DAMN! ...It's empty c...cause of guys ..like you. You' ve seen the news right? AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like this. " At this point, the man was shivering.

" You workin' for Shinra? "

The lowered his face to his hands. " I won't give into violen- "

Tifa ran to Barret's side. " Barret! " The Shinra Manager was crying.

" &#! You lucky this time ya &$! "

Jason and Luke decided not to get on Barret's nerves and not talk for the whole trip.

Barret and Tifa ran to Cloud. " So what are we gonna do now? " Cloud asked seriously.

" Shi' ! The hell you so calm about? You bustin' up my rhythm. "

The train shook. " Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving. "

" So what's our next target? "

" Hah! Look at Mr. Serous-about-his-work. Awrright I'll tell ya. Jessie probably told ya that there's a securtiy check point at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checking all the trains. We can't use our fake ID's no more. "

They announced that the train will be arriving at 11:45.

" That means we only got 3 minutes to the ID check point. " Tifa added.

Barret ran up to the front of the train car. " Ok, in 3 minutes we're jumping off this train. Got it?" Barret sat down on a seat.

Tifa ran up past Barret. " Cloud! Come over here. Let's look at the Railway Map monitor. " Jason and Luke followed Cloud.

Cloud ran up to her. " Hmm, seems like you've seen this already Cloud. It's alright come a little closer."

At this point the train started to flash red. Jason recognized this part of the game, but decided to go along with it. " Hey whats going on? " Jason asked innocently. " That's odd. The ID checkpoint was supposed to be further down. "

' Type A security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed, a search of all cars will be conducted! '

Tifa was worried " What's happening? "

Luke did know this part too. " Yeah what's happening? "

Barret got up from his seat. " What's goin on? "

Jessie came to them. " We're in trouble. I'll explain later, hurry get to the next car! "

" #! Someone blew it. "

' Unidentified passengers located in Car #1. Prepare for lockdown. '

" Let's go keep it up! "

They all ran to the second car. ' Car #1 Locked down. Upgrading to Level 2 Warning. ' They all made it to the third car. The noise stopped. " Awright we clear? "

" Not yet. They started another check. If we're caught we're done for. "

They all made it to the 4th car. " Awright we made it. Yo this way! " Barret opened the train door. And Tifa followed.

" Alright watch me! Im gonna jump. " Tifa said while jumping. Jason and Luke did NOT want to jump, even if it is a game. " Hey how are we suppose to jump? Barret hadn't thought of this. " Just get on my back. " Jason got on Barret's back and Luke got on Cloud's since he is lighter. Then Cloud and Barret jumped . " Good everything so far is working. "

They all ran up to the north to Sector 5. They found a wall with light beams.

" We cant get past those beams. "

Jason found a small chute to go in. " Hey we can go here. "

They all agreed and went down. They found a ladder to go down. Then they followed from there, then pretty soon they found their way to Sector 5. They went down the chute and into the door. Pretty boring huh? Lets skip to the good part. " This way! " Barret said while trying to go left. But was stop by soldiers. They found themselves surrounded and confronted by President Shinra. " President Shinra? " " Why is the President here? "

" Hmmm, so you all must be that... what was it again? "

" Its AVALANCHE! And dont you forget it! " Jason yelled while pointing at him. They didnt expect this from Jason.

Cloud proceeded to him. " Long time no see President . "

" Oh its you, the traitor. I can see the exposed mako in your eyes. "

Barret ran in front of Cloud. " Don't give a damn bout none of that! This place is going out with a big bang! Serves y'all right! "

" Such a waste of fireworks just to get rid of vermin like you. "

" Y'all Shinra are the Vermin! Killing the planet! "

" You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man. So if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend to. "

" Dinner! Dont give me that! I aint started wit you yet! "

" But I've arranged a playmate for you all. "

There was a buzzing noise. Tifa was afraid to ask " What was that n...noise? "

Then a big robot came. " Meet Airbuster, a techno soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. "

A helicopter came. " Now then, if you'll excuse me. "

" HEY! " But the robot already attacked.

" GUYS! Surround him! He'll be more vulnerable that way! " Jason yelled while going to Tifa and Barret. Luke went over to Cloud. " Wait, I need a weapon! " Luke yelled. Tifa went into her pocket and pulled out two pairs of gloves and gave them to Luke and Jason. " Thanks! " They both put them on and started to punch the robot while its back was on them. The robot turned to Jason and used big bomber. " Yaah! " Jason flew back, almost killed. Tifa was worried and went over to him and used cure. " Thanks. " said Jason. He noticed he felt a weird glow around him. _' Hey, I can use a Limit Break. Wonder what it is.' _ He was surrounded by a red glow and he disappeared and was replaced by Ramuh. He now used a lightning attack when his back was turned dealing alot of damage. It turned and used big bomber but Ramuh was not easily hurt. Luke now attacked him from behind again. It turned and used Big bomber and it almost killed him. Luckily Cloud had cure too. He used it on Luke. _Woah I feel weird._ A red glow surrounded him and he disappeared and was replaced by Ifrit. He used a fire slam attack and it was nearly killed. Cloud too had his Limit for quite a while to save it. A red glow appeared around him and he use Braver. That killed him.

It was electrifying and blew up and made a blew up pathway while Cloud was hanging on a pole that was supposed to hold the bridge. Jason and Luke to was hanging on but on Cloud's leg.

" It's gonna blow Tifa! Let's go! "

" Barret cant you do something? "

" Not a damn thing. "

" Cloud! Please don't die! There's still so much things I want to tell you! "

" I know, Tifa... "

" Hey what about us? " Jason asked.

" Hey you gonna be aiight? "

" I dont know if I can hold on. " Jason said. " Oh well. Guess this is it. " He let go and so did Luke.

" Shit! NO, they fell! Barret hurry! "

" Ya gotta do it yoself. Alright later. "

A explosion went off and Cloud fell. Barret held Tifa so she won't fall either.

**Yay! I finally got this chap done. FINALLY. It took me A few days but still. Alright im gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow. Oh and the next chapter will introduce a new character, A girl OC! Peace out! O yeah REVIEW!**


	4. Hey, where'd you go? I have tea!

Cloud woke up to the smell of flowers and opened his eyes to see himself in a church.

'Where's Luke and Jason? I'm pretty sure they fell somewhere here.'

He turned around to see a beautiful brunette with long hair and a ribbon. She was wearing a pink dress with a small red jacket.

"Oh your awake now." She said cheerfully as she helped him sit up.

"You fell from the sky, you gave me quite a scare. Good thing the roof and flower bed broke your fall-" A familiar voice interrupted. "And us, don't forget about us" Luke mumbled.

Cloud looked down and to his surprise, was sitting on them. He quickly got off of them.

Jason got up and brushed himself before looking around. He turned to the unusually cheery lady and asked "So where are we?"

In a small apartment, lived a worried girl of her mid teens. She had beautiful light brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The girl was of Japanese descent, and about 5"3 height. She had a skinny frame, but usually didn't wear tight tops. She wore a green mini dress, with light blue jeans that fit like a glove. "Gillian!" A voice hollered from the other room. She looked up to see who was standing at the door frame. She smiled at the sight; her mom wearing a beautiful white dress, and a veil to cover her face.

"How does it look?" Her mom said, while spinning around Gillian's room to see herself in Gillian's mirror.

"It looks amazing mom, stop worrying about it!" She smiled while slowly getting up.

Her mom had a frown on. "You haven't been out since Jason and Luke went missing, maybe you should go and socialize with your friends?" Gillian was staring down, before her mom pulled her face to look at her. "Don't worry honey, they'll be fine. It's not the first time Luke and Jason have gone missing." She smiled sweetly.

Gillian sighed. "I know, but this is the first time they've been gone for more than 3 days." She went back to staring at the rug, which she loved so much. Her mom sighed. "Give them time honey, they'll come back." Her mom left the room, and Gillian was left standing alone, tears running down her cheeks.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, reaching for a picture frame. She studied it hard, maybe hoping they'll appear and hug her, then everything would be ok. But it didn't happen. She kept staring at the picture frame, which included the duo, her, and another girl in their group Veronica. She smiled.

'I'll go visit Veronica, maybe she will cheer me up.' She stood up, got ready and hollered to her mom at the door. "Mom, I'm going to a friend's house!" Her mom hollered back. "Be back at six!" Gillian locked the door and went off her way to Veronica's house.

When she got to her street, she remembered that Luke lived in this neighbourhood as well. She shrugged to herself. 'Maybe I can find clues to where they are.' She kept walking and stopped in front of his house. She knocked lightly on the door. Luke's mom answered, "Oh hello Gillian. Is there something I could do for you?" Her smile was genuine, but Gillian can see she was hurt by her son's disappearance. "May I come in?" Her mom nodded. "Of course!"

Gillian noticed beer cans and the Playstation 1 still set up. The controller was sitting on the floor, and it was turned off.

Luke's mom turned to her. "Sorry about the mess…" Gillian shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

"Would you like a drink? Maybe some tea?" Gillian nodded. "Yes, tea, please and thank you." Luke's mom nodded, and went off to make some tea.

Gillian surveyed the scene around her; it was quite a pig sty. Of course leave it to Luke to get drunk and get lost. She smiled at the memory of him, she was very fond of him. Jason was her one of her best friends, since Grade school. She was quite content with their friendship, but wanted more from Luke.

Veronica was a new friend; she came in the graduating year, and ever since has been friends with them. She grinned at the thought of Veronica's state of mind whenever Jason was around. She was so in love with him!

Gillian sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. The TV was stuck on a image of Final Fantasy 7; though the PS1 was turned off. She furrowed her brows, and moved closer to the TV. It was the image of the starting screen. The hand arrow was stuck on continue.

She moved right to the front of the TV, and touched it. To her surprise, her finger went right through. She let out a small shriek, but quickly covered her mouth before she alerted Luke's mom.

She turned to the kitchen arch, before looking back at the TV. 'So this is where they went…' She grinned happily. She took a big step back, and ran at the TV at full speed and dived into the TV.

"Here's your t--" The woman entered the living room to find nobody in it.

One minute she was in Luke's living room, next thing she knew, she was on top of a church. Gillian peeked over the edge of the roof, and saw Reno the Turk coming in to the church.

Cloud and the duo saw Reno come in and Aeris looked fearless, but Reno just smirked. Cloud turned to Aeris, who had pleading eyes staring back at him. Cloud understood and nodded. He grabbed her by the hand and motioned Jason and Luke to run to the back.

Reno sighed. "I hate it when they run…"

**A few minutes later...**

They were finally done with the guards and already starting to go up the roof. The wooden bars that held the church led to a big hole on the roof.

Gillian just sat there, looking at the clouds. 'Wonder where they are… It's going to take forever to find them.' She groaned. She decided to jump off and go look for them, but stopped when she heard voices. She peeked into the church hole ever so slowly, and she saw people coming towards her. She quickly looked back and ever so slowly tiptoed to the top of the roof to ambush them.

Jason was trying to not look down considering he was afraid at heights. His eyes wandered around the church roof, and at the big hole in the church. He noticed a female figure look in the hole. He squinted. 'Was that Gillian? No way…' He jumped to the front of the group, where Aeris and Cloud almost fell. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Cloud said, trying to balance himself and Aeris.

He went ahead of them and peeked his head out of the hole. When he saw nobody, he climbed out of it.

Gillian saw the male figure and pounced at him. She pinned him down hard.

Cloud came out with Aeris and Luke wanted to see what the fuss is about. Luke recognized the green mini dress, and the light brown hair that was neatly put in a ponytail.

"Gillian?" Luke gasped.

Gillian and Jason both froze up. She no longer had grip on him and she got off of him.

"Jason?" She looked at him and hugged him, and cried, no sobbed on his shoulder. "We were worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that!" He patted her back with an awkward smile. He looked at the others and shrugged. Gillian expression changed from wailing sad, to hysterically happy. "But now you're here! I'm so happy!" Gillian turned to Luke. "Luke!!" She pounced on him, making him almost lose his balance. "I'm so happy you're safe!" Luke turned bright red.

Cloud shook his head. "No time for reunions. We have to get going."

Jason smirked. "Yeah, 1 more hour away from Tifa and Cloud might just break down."

Cloud gritted his teeth, and took out his Buster sword. "Can I talk to you for a second, in private?" Jason eyes widened. "Oh no…"

**Well there you have it! So, all that's left is to review huh? …. Anytime now!**


	5. Mystery Lady unvailed

**Hey guys, I decided to make another chappy the next day! Yay. It might not be done after the chappy 4 but I started it after it. Enjoy!**

-------------------------

After the chase, Cloud settled down, knowing that he beat him. Jason, on the other hand was bruised.

The unidentified woman lead them to her mothers house. Cloud was right behind her with Jason and Luke too. Gillian was holding onto Jason's arm like if she didn't, he'd be gone. Finally, they got to her house. (( Im changing the storyline a bit ))

" Oh I forgot, my name is Aeris Gainsborough " Aeris smiled.

" Im Cloud Strife. "

" You can rest here if you want to. "

" I gotta find my friends, I'll do it tomorrow "

" I'm coming with you. "

Cloud looked surprised. He shook his head. " No, its too dangerous. "

" Yes. "

" No. "

" Yes. "

" No.. "

" Yes. "

" No! "

" Yes. "

" Alright! You can come. "

Aeris squealed." Yay! "

Jason yawned. " Im tired. "

" Oh, right. Let me show you your rooms. " They followed her to their rooms. Jason, Luke and Cloud slept in one room, while Aeris and Gillian in the other.

**Late night...**

Cloud creeped quietly out of the bed and tiptoed to the door, he froze when he heard a voice. " Hey Cloud, where are you going? " Jason caught on quickly. He gasped. " You're trying to sneak out so she wont go wit- "

Cloud jumped at him and covered his mouth. " Shhhhhh!! They'll wake up! I'll let you come but dont make a sound. "

Jason creeped quietly behind him. Since he knows this part of the game, he knows that Aeris is gonna ambush them and will bring Gillian and Luke, because they wont leave without him.

When they got out of the house, they walked quietly down the streets. _I know this part, Aeris will ambush us riiiight abooout, NOW! _ " Cloud! " Cloud stopped walking. _How'd she get here before me?? _He looked at Jason, he didn't looked the least surprised. He looked at Aeris, cross-armed and Gillian and Luke beside her. They too predicted this to happen. Cloud sighed. " Its alright. As long as I go with you " She smiled.

" Alright lets go. "

**Yay, a short chapter! whoooooooo lol wait for the next chappy!**


	6. Follow that carriage!

**Heey! I couldnt update on the holidays so im updating it now! Enjoy! And also, no I havent beaten the Materia Keeper yet.**

**Ok Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud followed Aeris to Sector 7. They past through a ruin and into a park. Aeris stopped. " The gate to Sector 7's in there. " Cloud smiled. " Thanks, I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be alright going home? " Oh no! Whatever will I do? Isnt that what you want me to say? " Jason, Luke and Gillian just stood there, listening into their little episode...

" You're going home by yourself. "

" Isnt that a little out of the way? "

" Yeah, I guess so. "

She stallled. " Let's take a break. "

She went in the playground and stopped in front of the slide. She looked like she was reminiscing (sp?). " I cant believe its still here. " She climbed it to the top of the slide that looked like a cat had a slide for a tongue and the ladder is out of his left ear.

She waved her hand to Cloud. " Cloud! Over here! " He complied. Meanwhile, Jason, Luke and Gillian let them have their moment.

" You think they might get together if we set them up? " Gillian asked both of them.

" I doubt it, besides even if they do, she's gonna die anyway. " Luke said.

Gillian punched him in the arm. " OW! " He rubbed his arm. " How could you be so mean? " Gillian said.

Jason interrupted. " There's no point in in fighting Gillian, theres no point, and Luke, dont be a jackass. "

**Meanwhile...**

" What rank were you? " Aeris asked curiously. " Rank? " " You know, in Soldier. " Cloud thought for a moment. " Oh, I was First Class. " Now Aeris thought for a moment. " Just the same as him. " Cloud looked confused. " Same as who? "

**Back to the kids...**

" Ok, guys. The carriage is soon gona come, when it does, we all run on board it. Got it? " Jason said. both of them nodded. " Ok good, its coming soon, so be ready. "

**Back to Cloud**

" My first boyfriend. " Cloud asked her " You were, serious? " She shook her head, " No, but I liked him for a while." Cloud thought of anybody he worked with. " I probably knew him, what was his name? " She shook her head again. " It doesnt really matter. "

Then, a gate opened and came out was a carriage with chocobos as horses. " Huh? Hey, back there... " Cloud stood up. " Tifa?! "

At this time, Jason, Luke and Gillian all ran after it. Jason and Luke probably stopped 3/4 way cause of exhaustion. But Gillian made it to the back and the carriage went away. " That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd. " Aeris asked. She followed it. " Wait!, You go home! Ill go alone! " He sighed and jumped off and took Jason and Luke with him.

Cloud was determined to follow them both, so he carried Jason and Luke and threw them over his shoulders to prevent being slowed down. _Im coming Tifa, just you wait._

**Dun dun dun! Finished this chappy, wait for the next one! CYA!!**


	7. The horror house, or Don Corneo's house

**Hey! Sorry for the late chapter, but this story will go pretty slow.. But be patient! So yea... Enjoy!**

" This place is scary in a lot of ways, especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast. " Aeris looked around. Cloud nodded. " Wait, where's Jason and Luke? " He searched for them. " Damnit, now we have to both find them AND Tifa. " He turned to Aeris, but she was gone to look for Tifa. " Great, that's just great. " He sighed and went off to look for them.

**Meanwhile...**

Jason and Luke kept heading North until a big building. " This is it, Don Corneo's Mansion. Stupid pervert. " He stopped Luke with his hand. " But we have to get past the guard, I go high, you go low. " Luke nodded in acknowledgement and Jason sneaked behind him and jumped on the guards back. " Hey, stupid kids! " The guard was struggling and trying to get him off his back.

" Luke, now! " Luke found a metal pole and bashed it on his shins and the guard went down on his knees. " ACK! " The guard whimpered. Then, Luke used the metal pole to knock him out, between his legs. The guard was unconscious. " You didn't have to THAT. " Luke smiled. " So, stupid guard had it coming. " They sneaked pass the guy in the counter and went up the stairs into the basement.

**Back at Cloud,**

Cloud went into a alley like place with a building called the Honeybee. He asked one of the guys if they saw anybody named Tifa. " Yeah, I seen her. She's the new girl. But unfortunately, she's having an interview right now. Here at Honeybee, its customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo's a famous dilettante, and now wants to settle down and is in the market for a new bride. "

Cloud searched the small town and found a mansion. _This must be it. _He heard someone sneak behind him. " Aeris! Where've you been? " He asked annoyed. " Well, I WAS looking for Tifa, duh! " She smiled. They both walked in and found a guard lying there, unconscious. " Well, I guess we know who did THIS, let's go in. " Suddenly, another guard went out. " This is the mansion of Don Corneo, the most powerful man in Wall Market. Look, Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you here again... "

He turned to Aeris. " Hey! You got a cute one with you! " Aeris whispered to Cloud, " Hey this looks like Don's mansion. I'll go take a look. I'll tell Tifa about you. " Aeris was just about to go in when Cloud stopped her. " No! You can't!! " Aeris went back to him. " Why not? " She looked confused. " You do know what kinda place this is, right? "Cloud looked worried.

" Well what am I suppose to do? You want me to go in with you? " She replied. Aeris was very anxious to meet Tifa, she wanna see what she looks like and what kinda person she is. " Well, being a man, that'll be pretty hard. And if I bust in, it'll cause too much commotion. " He paused. " But I cant let you go in alone... Oh man... " He thought hard. " But first we need to know if Tifa is alright. " Cloud saw her giggling. " What's so funny, Aeris? " He stared at her. " Why don't you dress up like a girl Cloud? It's the only way. " Cloud was taken aback, and looked at her in horror. " WHAT???!! "

Aeris went up to the NEW guard. " Just wait, I got a cute friend I wanna bring. " She ran back to Cloud, " Aeris, I can't.. " Cloud stuttered. " You ARE worried about Tifa, right? Then come on!! "

**After countless hours ( Or what seemed like hours ) Cloud finally got the items he needed to look like a woman **

They walked up to the guard. " Damn! You're friend is hot too! Two ladies coming in! " He let them in and they were greeted by the counter guy. " Hey, ladies. I'll let Don know you're here. Don't go wandering around now. " He went through the door behind the counter. " Nows our chance, lets go find Tifa. " Aeris ran up the stairs while Cloud followed. They found a room with a basement and went down the flight of stairs. When they went completely downstairs, they found a coffin, a furnace and some other stuff, and what's this? _Tifa!_ Cloud thought. He hid his face and went behind the coffin. Aeris went up to Tifa. " ... Tifa? Nice to meet you, I'm Aeris. Cloud's told me a lot about you." Tifa didn't look too amused. " And you are?... Hey wait, you're the one with Cloud in the park. " Tifa looked in surprise. " Right... With Cloud. " Tifa turned around so she wouldn't have to face her.

" Oh... " She had a depressed expression on her face. Aeris sensed her sadness, and tried to relieve her. " Don't worry, we just met. It's nothing. " Tifa turned around with a curious expression. " What do you mean ' dont worry ' , worry about what? " She put her hands on her hips. " No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together, nothing more. " Aeris shook her head in amusement. " Poor Cloud, having to stand there while both of us call him nothing. " She turned to Cloud. " Right Cloud? "

" Cloud? " Tifa had a weirded expression on her. Cloud walked up to her. Tifa examined ' her ' and jumped back. " Cloud??? Why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing here? Forget that, what happened to you after the fall? Are you okay? " She had a worried look on her face. He shook his head. " Give me a chance to answer. I'm dressed like this, because it was the only way to get in here. I'm alright, Aeris helped me out. " Tifa glared at Aeris. _Yes, perfect Aeris. Stupid bitch. I mean, why am I thinking this? Am I jealous? Damnit! Just act normal. _" Oh, Aeris did. " Cloud looked at her in a curious manner. " Why are YOU here Tifa? "

**After the explanation...**

They had an argument about Don Corneo, who's going to get picked from him, and all that crap. After, the guy from the counter went downstaris to call 'em up. " It's time ladies! Don is waiting. " They went to Don's room and lined up in front of him. Being the pig he is, he jumped on the desk to check out the two women, and a man. " Hmmm, splendid! " He jumped off and looked at each one carefully. " Hmmm, which one should I choose? Decisions, decisions. " He kept saying ' this one? ' to each of them. If he looked at one side of Cloud's face, he would turn the other way, and vice versa. Then he finally chose. " My choice for tonight, is... " He kneeled in front of Cloud. " This healthy looking girl! "

Cloud almost fainted, and he looked at him in shock, horror, dismay, disgust, and regret. " Wa-Wait a mo-moment! Ple-please wa-wait! " He stuttered. " Woo-hoo! I love chickies who are plain hard to get! " He turned to the two guards. " You can have the rest. " They saluted to him. " Yes sir, thank you sir! " He turned to Cloud. " Well, shall we go my pretty? "

He followed him into his room. " Ahh, we're finally alone. Alright pussy cat! Come to daddy! " Cloud shuddered. He went to the side of the bed. " You're so cute, I never get tired looking at you. Do you... like me too? " Cloud shuddered again and acted as best as he could. " Of Course! "

" You sure know how to make a guy feel good! Then, what do YOU want to do? " _I cant BELIEVE Im about to say this, but it's the only way for Tifa to be safe. _" Whatever YOU want to do, daddy. " He choked out daddy, in disgust.

**2 minutes later, Don Corneo was threatened by Cloud, yes he revealed himself, and Tifa and Aeris too. Since this part is inappropriate for some viewers, and its WAY too long too type while I'm reading every word of this story and playing FFVII, so I'll just skip to the part before they fall down. **

Don Corneo pulled the lever on them, and they fell to the sewer. Then, they got greeted by this lovely monster. Did I say lovely? I meant hideous.

Cloud sliced the monster with his buster sword. Tifa roughed it up with her fists, and Aeris whacked with her staff. Tifa was using her limit, Beat Rush, when she dropped her right glove. But she was still able to punch.

After a lot of slices, whacks, and punches, the monster went down. " Finally. Let's go. " Cloud was just about to run up the stairs in the sewer, but Tifa was behind. " Come on Tifa! " Tifa was searching for her glove around the monster. " I dropped my glove! Go on without me! " She found her glove in front of the monster. But the monster wasn't done yet. Its stood up and Tifa was facing backwards for her to notice what was going on.

Cloud heard a noise and saw the monster swing his trident at her. " Tifa look out!! " She turned around and screamed bloody murder.


	8. Why WONT YOU DIE!

**Hey guys, hoped you like the other chapter. Now presenting! This one! Enjoy!**

The monster swung its trident at Tifa, she closed her eyes...

" Tifa! " She heard Cloud.

Tifa turned to Cloud. " Cloud! I lo- " She was cut off by a cold gust of wind.

Tifa turned to the monster, and saw a female figure, with a red glow around her. She disappeared and was replaced by, Shiva!

Shiva turned to Tifa, then Cloud and Aeris, then finally the monster. It flew into it, leaving a trail of ice, and leaving the monster frozen. Shiva turned back to Gillian and went to over to Tifa. She put her hand out to shake it. " Hi, my name is Gillian, friend of Jason's. " Gillian smiled.

But behind them, the monster thawed out and roared in rage, it swung its trident once more. They turned to it while screaming, it was too fast to dodge, and if they tried to run, it would swing back to hit them. But right behind it, they saw a glint, then a full blown reflection of a Yoshiyuki ( A/N: Like a katana! Cloud has it when he goes to Wutai. ) and, and, JASON? Jason used the Yoshiyuki to dig in to the monster's back and it wailed in pain. It stood there for a second, then tipped over to fall down on Tifa and Gillian.

They both got out of the way and it fell down, smoke bursted from nowhere. When it cleared, they found Jason on it in triumph. " This place is way better than the U.S! " He laughed. Jason took out his weapon and went towards Gillian and Tifa. Their jaws were dropped on the floor. He shrugged. " What? " But once again, the monster rised. They all turned around. " Why won't you die? " Jason yelled out. It used its special, Tidal Wave. Water from the sewer hit them accurately.

" Aww! GROSS! " Gillian yelled.

It swung its trident at them. This time, Cloud stepped in, using its huge ass Buster sword to block the attack and used its other Limit, Cross-Slash. It tipped over and fell again. " How are we suppose to make sure it's dead? " Tifa asked wearily. " Let's burn it! " Luke came in by jumping from a sewer pipe. " I'll burn it! " He laughed and went mid-air and was replaced by Ifrit. It Fire-Slammed it and burned into ashes. " Awesome! " Luke said enthusiastically. He landed on the ground and laughed. Everyone stared at him, and Aeris came. " Is everyone alright? " But everyone just kept staring at Luke. " What did I do? "

" Let's just go. " They followed Cloud and came to a ladder. They all climbed up to see a train wreck. " How are we supposed to get through this? " Tifa asked. " Let's burn it! " Everyone stared at Luke. " What? " Jason got an idea. He took out some materia when he went missing, and got Gravity materia. " Hang on, " He used it and all the trains lifted up leaving a clear trail.

But Tifa wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about Cloud. _I gotta tell him soon. It's bugging me a lot. Grrrrr... When me and him are alone, I'll tell him. Yeah! _She smiled. But everyone was going already. " Hey Tifa! You coming? " Cloud called. " Coming Cloud! " She said in a cheerful voice, and pranced over to CLoud and the others.

**Ooh lala, what's gonna happen next Chapter? Find out tomorrow! Peace out! ;3**


	9. Kidnappers? Nah, too obvious title

**Ok guys, this is here the story gets a little off track in the real game, advice from a reviewer. So Im taking it, ENJOY! Oh and one more thing, I beat the Materia Keeper! Take that you Jack$$!!!! But now I face a new rival, the Red Dragon ( echo )So anyone whos got tips on beating this bad$$ of a boss, feel free to give me some. Enjoy!**

After what seemed like hours, they finall got to the base, and you just know that Barret is there, waiting for you.

Everyone stopped at the bar cause Barret was standing there, crossed arms. " Where were you Cloud you dumba$$!!! You had me worried sick!! "

Cloud raised his eyebrow. " YOU? Worried 'bout me? What are you? A woman? " He smirked and walked past Barret into the bar.

" Shut up! Don't talk bout it no more! I knew ya would say that! Damn! " Barret followed after him while everyone else was snickering. It was already night, since Jason forgot which way the base was and was going in circles while everyone followed, and then the trains almost fell on them when he dropped the Gravity Materia.

Jason was about to remind them they are suppose stop Sector 7 slums being pixie dust, when his stomach grumbled. Everyone turned to Jason. " What? I'm hungry. "

Cloud, Tifa and everyone else was hungry too, and their stomach grumbled. " Tifa, can you cook up something? " Cloud asked.

But Tifa was already done 3 hamburgers and put them on buns. " Already on it! " Tifa licked her lips at the hamburgers while she cooked them.

After dinner, if you call that dinner, Tifa and Cloud had their privacy, no you pervert, they're not gonna do it. Tifa invited Cloud to come with her and look under the stars. " Isn't it beautiful? " Tifa was laying down on the grassy hill. " Yeah, " Cloud said while laying himself on the grass. _Ok, this is it. We're all alone. Now I can tell him! _Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted, by a helicopter. They both stood up and saw the President in it, smirking. Tifa saw Gillian already tied up in the mouth, legs and arms.

" Hahahahh! " He took her by the arm and swung her up to the big guys and they tied her up. Muffled sounds could be heard from both girls. As the helicopter flew off, Cloud jumped and striked the helicopter, but all was in vain. It had already taken off. " Tifa! " Luke and Jason came out the bar only to find out that Gillian and Tifa were kidnapped. Cloud clenched his fists. " Stay here. " He turned around when Jason intercepted. " Wait! We're coming with you. " Cloud turned his head slightly. " I understand, but it's too dangerous for you too. " Luke interfered. " Too dangerous? I've done more insane things. " He grinned.

Cloud glared at the sky. " Fine, but I'm not responsible for you too. Let's go. " So they set off to find their comrades, a high risk to take.

**The next morning...**

Barret woke up from the ' good ' dinner he had last night. He yawned. " Okay Tifa, whats for bre... " He noticed that no one was there, and they just left him. "$$&#$&&&$#&$#& !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

**Haha, funny Barret. Don't worry, he'll catch on with them soon enough. Anyways, this stroy will probably go really, really slow. So don't expect any time soon. Maybe tomorrow... Oh well, 'til then. And if I don't see ya, Good morning, Good after noon and Goodnight!**


	10. 100,000 GIL! You can buy a plane!

**Hey guys! Ima start working vigorously on this story! So ima introduce two chapters today! YAY! Well, I might so yeah. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Cloud and Co. traveled through the Sectors to find Gillian and Tifa, though they only need to travel 2 Sectors, but they got lost by the chocobos. They got so lost, they ended up Nibelheim. Wait a minute, thats not even in Midgar! Well the chocobos got into a mad frenzy, while being chased by SOLDIER, who was being chased by a Bull with wheel feet, who was being chased by Ultimate Weapon. Just kidding, just SOLDIER.

Cloud eventually slice the SOLDIER's in half by his Buster Sword. They stopped their chocobos and unmounted. " That was one hell of a ride! " Luke shouted shreakily. He has a breathing problem when on fast, yellow things.

" The worst part is, we got even FARTHER from Tifa and Gillian. " Jason frowned.

" Even farther? Midgar is about quarter of a world away. " He pointed to the east.

" Quarter of the world!? How long have we been chased by those goddamn SOLDIER's?! " Jason protested,

Luke checked his watch. " About a day. " Luke glanced at both at them. " Shit! " Cloud cursed.

Cloud let his eyes wander over to the badges the SOLDIER's had, and the motorcycle. " We could use this though. "

" Alright, then lets go to the nearest town we can find and see if they have some sort of transportation. " Cloud got on the motorcycle and Jason and Luke got on the other ones. They drove and kept driving until they found a town that they didn't miss. They went in and asked what town this is. " Rocket town " The citizens said.

They went in houses and showed their badges and asked if they had transportation that can travel quarter of the world. They all said no, except this nice lady who made tea for them. " My names Shera, my husband owns a small plane. You can ask him if you can use it. "

The ' husband ' came in and asked who these people were. " Who the hell are you? " Shera interrupted him from cursing them out of their house, they seemed like nice guests. " These nice gentleman asked if they can use your plane, Cid. " He looked at them. " Did you give them tea at least? " Shera nodded. " Of course. "

Cid walked over to Cloud. " What do you want with my plane? " He said intimidating. Cloud though, wasn't scared of his look. In fact, he MADE that look. " I need it to get to Midgar, " He paused " To save my friend. "

Luke whispered. " That's a girl... " Unfortunately, Shera heard. " Awwww, his trying to find his true love? " She tilted her head on her hand which was on her shoulder, wtih dreamy eyes. It looked like she was sleeping, except that little move is when women think that something is cute. Cloud looked over at Shera. " No m'am, just my childhood friend. " He said very calmly. Shera pouted. " Well it would be more romantic if you would trying save her.. " Cid looked over at her. " Shut up Shera! " He looked back at Cloud. " Why would I let you use my plane? "

Cloud took out the badge. " Cause I'll kick your ass if you don't let me use it. " Cid looked at his eyes. He recognized Mako eyes when he saw it. But he wasn't just about to back down. " You don't scare me. " They had a glaring contest, until Jason rolled his eyes and interrupted. " Stop trying to act so tough! " He looked at Cloud, then at Cid. Jason sighed. " We'll give you a hundred thousand gil. " " A hundred thousand gil?!!!!! " Everyone yelled out, even Cloud. " Where did you get 100,000 gil? " Cloud asked surprised.

Cid was grinning like a happy idiot. " Hell yeah! Deal! " He shook Jason's hand while laughing. Jason took out his 100,000 gil in a bag and gave it to him. " This is the start of a very happy friendship! " Cid said smirking.

**100,000 gil? Even I wouldn't be that crazy! You can BUY a plane with that! XD I'll make another later! Peace out!**


	11. Big KaBoom

**Hey guys, it's been a long time, I know. But I'm going to make it up to you guys, starting tomorrow, one chapter everyday! Well maybe. We'll see. And you guys, if you have any ideas for the story, then please share, it could help me a lot. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Cloud, Jason and Luke followed Cid into the backyard to get the plane. They got on the wings which was very hard to do given the fact they have to grab on WINGS. Cid maneuvered the plane quite recklessly. They took off pretty quickly, which almost made Luke and Jason slip off and hit the fence, though Cloud held on quite tight. " You guys alright back there? " He looked back as he lit a cigarette. The gang just glared at him. " I'll take that as a yes. " He chuckled while he started to smoke. " Cigarette-smoking arrogant bastard. " muttered Jason.

The plane soared above the broken space ship and the houses while going in spirals to make the plane lift up. All of a sudden, the plane started to swirl and nose dive into the ocean. " What the $#$ was that??!! " Cid was pissed off, though this was not a surprise to the gang. What actually hit the plane was a bullet, which was fired from a Shinra employee, hired by them to assassinate Cloud. Cid maneuvered the plane to the best of his ability , as Cid would say, to get the $!#& away from him. " I'll take care of him! " Luke yelled to Cid. He took out a gun and turned around while holding on with one hand and shot. The employee fell back indicating that he most likely got shot. Either that or he had a very untimely heart attack. From the looks of the blood thats pouring out from his head, Its definite it went through his head. " Head shot!! " Luke yelled.

Cloud looked at him puzzled, " Where'd you get that gun? " Luke turned to Cloud so he faced him. " Oh, found it in a drawer in Cid's house! " Luke screamed so Cid can hear him over the noise of the plane.

The plane flew for about an hour, with them still hanging on. Soon, they've reached land. Cid tried to land the large aircraft, though he crashed it rather sudden. Cid and the others arose from the wreckage. " Damn! My plane is #$&ed!!! " Cid cursed to the heavens.

While Cid was still yelling profanities, Cloud, Jason and Luke traveled to Shinra base. Cid eventually caught up.

**Meanwhile...**

Barret, who was all alone in the bar, thought up of a plan to catch up with them, wherever they are. Alright I lied, Barrets not smart enough to think of a plan, so Barret just took a chocobo that was mounted on some guys porch, and rode it to the train. He lashed the chocobo so it would jump on the top of the train. He unmounted 'til it stopped and rode it to the edge of Midgar. He got back on and rode out of Midgar. He kept riding til he came to Gold Saucer and , surprisingly quick of him, won the buggy, from Don.

**Back to the idiots...**

They infiltrated Shinra very quietly. Well it wasn't really infiltrated as to walking in without being sneaky or anything. Cloud led them to the helipad, which is also in the city. They thoroughly searched the place for Tifa, but no sign of her. They searched all the towns, houses but found nothing. Then it struck Jason. " If he's using Tifa to bait you, and he wants you to find him, then wouldn't he want you to find him easily? " They all turned to Jason, with surprised look on their faces. Cloud slapped his forehead.

**At the Shinra building...**

" MuAHahHAhahHAh!!! -hack- -cough- " The Shinra President was diabolically, if you will, planning out his plans. But thought of him killing Cloud got him too excited and he started choking. " -cough- Im okay, I'm okay... " He took a breath and looked back at Tifa tied up in a chair, like a helpless damsel in distress in those corny ' save the damsel in distress ' kind of movies. But Tifa is in no Distress, nor a Damsel. In fact, she could break through the ropes quite easily and beat up these guys with one hand. But she didn't, she wanted to see how things went. You know, she didn't want to spoil the party by easily breaking free, it would be kinda sad for the President really... While the President planned how he was going to kill Cloud and demolish AVALANCHE so no one stood in his way of getting more mako... " Sir, it seems Cloud and his crew are working their way up, sir. "

The President turned to the guard speaking to him. " Excellent! Tell your men to go easy on him. "

" HA! Cloud doesn't even need to try to defeat your weak men! " Tifa yelled out knowingly.

The President snapped his fingers at one of the guards. " Tape her mouth will you? "

" With pleasure! " The guard exclaimed, taking a huge roll of duct tape from one of the desks.

But the guard didn't have enough time, because Cloud had busted the door open and Cid had stabbed the first person he saw with his spear. Cloud started to take down the guards while Jason and Luke set Tifa free and led her the hell out of there. Cloud followed suit and they stopped at the elevator to the ragged down city near the beach.

" We're almost out! " Luke said as they dashed towards the elevator, but a surprise awaits them there. The elevator came up, but it wasn't empty. There stood the President, with a new machine. It looked a lot like the one they battled that almost got Cloud killed, except a few major changes. The machine was a silvery robot with limbs. It took out a rocket launcher and The President threatened to make him fire it if they moved. " This is it Strife. The end of the line. Say goodbye to your rebel days. FIRE! " He commanded the machine and it responded.

It fired. There was a big explosion. There were no survivors there.


	12. The Brilliant Idea

**Hey guys, another chapter in the same day, yeah! Go me! Alright, enough talking, on with the story!**

The Shinra building shook violently, threatening to fall at any given moment, but it didn't. The core reactor was filled with smoke, thicker than fog. There, lay the President of Shinra, the destroyed Shinra Robot, but no AVALANCHE members? What happened? Well let me tell the story from a different perspective.

" Those goddamn bitches left me, when I find them I swear to tear them apart limb from limb! " Barret opened the buggy's back trunk to find a spare wheel. He rolled it over to the wheels and replaced it with the new tire. He hopped back into the buggy and twisted the key of the buggy. All that came out was gas and sputtering noises.

" Godmotherfuckingdammnit! " Barret cursed. It wasn't even a word, it sounded like one syllable. He got out of the buggy and opened the engine. Sounds of clanking and screwing came from the buggy. " Ah, what the hell is this sticky shit? " Barret was just tampering with the buggy, he didn't know how to fix it. Sounds of clanking and screwing came again. It stopped for a while and Barret closed it. He hopped back in it again and tried it. Sounds of sputtering again came back. He hit his head on the steering wheel multiple times until a gash was noticeably seen. Barret sighed. " How the hell am I suppose to get there now? " Unfortunately, the buggy's wheel popped on top of a narrow hill. It started to roll. " What the hell? " Barret stomped on the brakes, but it did nothing. Barret's tampering with the car unfortunately caused him to drain the buggy's brake fluid.

" AhhhhHHHhHhHhHhHhH!!!! " The buggy was heading right towards the ocean. But, in a turn of events, the tire that he replaced once again popped due to a sharp loose axel piece. The vehicle swirved out of control and to a new direction before the buggy turned into a submarine.

Soon it stopped, and Barret got out of the death trap. The buggy landed Barret right outside of Nibelheim. " Huh, lucky me. " He went around town and asked if they saw a spiky blonde dude and two kids with him. They all said no, save one. The lonely villager was just one walking back from Rocket town when a tall, spiky haired man drove by him along with two other kids. He was really surprised to see them, they don't get much intersting people 'round these parts. " Where can I find them? " Barret demanded from the man. He pointed to the right. " To the North. They went to Rocket Town I presume. " And with that, Barret took off to Rocket Town in search of his accomplices. After all, he couldn't be a one man team, Biggs and the others were dead so the last of them were missing.

Barret soon got to Rocket Town, but it wasn't easy. His legs were tired, and he was burning hot. It was a day to remember. He took a seat on the bench next to a lady sipping tea. He looked at her briefly then turned back to relax. But something bugged Barret about this woman. She just sat there, sipping tea. It bothered him that somehow, she was important, and it was like a splinter in his mind. Bothering him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Barret just sat there staring in front of him ears blowing steam, until he cracked. " Alright that's it! " Barret stood up very angrily. The woman, completely surprised of Barret's sudden move, dropped her cup and the tea spilled. Barret turned to the woman. " You listen to me, and listen well! I'm not going to fall for your tricks, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work! " At this Barret walked away, while the woman just sat there stunned.

The heat must've gotten to him, because he must've thought she was trying to do something else, as you probably know what I'm talking about. While he thinks he had done the right thing, if he didn't yell at her, he would've saved a lot oftime trying to find Cloud and the others.

So anyways, enough randomness. On with Barret!

Barret was just cooling down from his momentary brain lapse, or lack of brains, i don't know which one, but he recovered. Soon he asked around again, and indeed most of the towns people saw them. They all said the same thing, " They went with Cid in an airplane. " Obviously, if everybody knew this 'Cid', then he must be popular. He went to his house but saw nobody. Puzzled, Barret strolled over to the backyard to find footprints on the mud. Two of them were adult size and another two smaller. Barret felt like a detective, searching for clues. In fact, he did see plane tracks before their liftoff. And oddly enough a fat man wearing a suit lying dead near the front yard.

He just ignored it and went to steal one of the neighbours vehicles. What he found was a shopping cart. " Damn, this town ain't got shit! " Barret swore under his breath. Wasn't the first time he had to think of a pplan, or at all. So he planned to hijack a submarine. He stole the shopping cart, got in and rolled over to Costa Del Sol. Yes, rolled. He wasn't that smart, but he was big, which waas enough to roll 5 miles. When he got there, he went straight to the docks and stole the submarine there. Too bad he didn't know how to work one. So he just secretly boarded a boat and it rode off.

One person was missing from the cruise, so people thought Barret was the person who was late. He got all luxuries, dinner, his own room. Man life was good, until it ended. Barret was a little disappointed, but he had to save his friends. As soon as it stopped, Barret jumped off the boat ( litterally ) and made his way to Midgar. But along the way, he took a wrong turn. He got distracted by an Air Buster, and had to dispose of it quickly. So he wandered off til he got to the Chocobo Farm. He was confused, asked the farmer for directions. He told him he went the wrong way. Barret cursed his mouth off, but the farmer said he could borrow one of his Chocobo's.

So off Barret goes with a chocobo, until finally he reached Midgar. Infiltrating Shinra wasn't easy, but he did it. First, he encountered some guards, took em out with his handgun, literally HAND-gun. Blasted his way to the top. But he got stuck fighting a certain robot that someone would meet later on. " Goddamn robot! " He jumped on it's back when it wasn't looking, and blasted his head with his HAND-gun. Barret sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Though it stood up again, and Barret goraned. " Oh dammnit.. " He stood up. " Hey look over there! " Barret pointed behind the robot and the robot looked. Barret ran for his life and the robot noticed he was running away. Barret kept turning any and every corner, but it just kept coming back at him. Barret tried one last thing, he found a fire extinguisher. Barret stopped and threw it at the robot and threw it hard. The robot made an attempt to catch it, and it got it. Barret aimed at the robot with his HAND-gun, and fire 5 rounds at it. The fire extinguisher exploded, sent the robot flying back 10 feet onto the wall.

Yet the robot still did not give in. It stood up, and wiped off the dust on it, and readied itself for a another run. Barret groaned. " Godammnit! " Barret turned another corner, and past a door that he heard voices coming from. Just as he passed it, the door opened and the robot smacked right into it. The President, hearing the thud on the other side of the door, closed it a little and saw the robot on the floor. " What the hell? I thought I told you to stay put! Whatever, your coming with me anyways, come now. Cloud and his gang are near the Main reactor, we'll ambush them there. " Barret overheard this, and quickly set out to find the main reactor. But while trying to find this, he found a really big glass window on the last floor before going up. He looked through and near the Shinra Building was a mini truck, and a ramp used to carry heavy equipment to higher levels. And for the first time, Barret had a brilliant idea.


	13. Infiltrate, storm the gates!

**Hey-o! Well, I promised you guys one chapter everyday, so I will keep that promise! I promise I will keep that promise. And If I don't keep that promise, I will promise not to promise if I can't keep that promise. Well, I just gone cross-eyed, quite confusing ain't it? Well, on with the story!**

Barret took out his HAND-gun and blasted the window to bits of pieces of glass. He carelessly jumped to a nearby bush. Him, not being the smartest person, jumped into a bush with barely any leaves on it. As soon as he hit the bush, his eyes were wide open and jumped up to his feet scratching the places where the twigs and roots poked, no stabbed him on. " Goddamnit... " Barret sighed and walked over to the truck. He opened the door ever so slowly, thinking there might be an alarm. As soon as he heard the ringing of the car's alarm, he jumped in and closed the door. " At least something is going right.. " Barret kneeled down under the car's steering wheel and ripped out the car's wires.

" Let's see if I remember right. Red to blue? Blue to green? Ah, damn! " Barret held his fingers to his lips. He got electrocuted by the wires when he was trying to hotwire the car. " Ah! It's red to red! " The car started with a purr. " Yeah! Now we're talking! " Barret slammed on the pedal, but forgot to switch it to reverse, thus sending the truck forward into the wall. A big crunching noise came from the car after impact. " Ah damnit, always forget that! " Barret coughed while swinging his arm around to drive away the smoke. He put it in reverse and drove on to the ramp and drove around the ramp going around part of the Shinra building, like a snake slithering around a helpless animal.

**Meanwhile...**

Cloud and Co. sprinted towards the elevator that leads to the main reactor where Cloud once fell to his death, yet lived through sheer luck. After the little incident, Shinra decided to fix it, after all they couldn't have that little accident to anybody important, like the President maybe.

As soon as they stopped at their floor, they all got out and quickly jumped down the stairs until they reached the main reactor. " Cloud, do you even know where we are going? " Tifa questioned while panting.

Cloud just glance back at her and said nothing. Tifa immediately shut her mouth from her next incoming question. Jason and Luke looked at each other questionly, eyebrows raised. Json shrugged his shoulders unknowingly and went back to running. They turned a corner and found the elevator and jumped in. Cloud pressed the button to go to the main reactor. There were two, side by side. One going up and one going down. The elevator ride was quite awkward, since they stopped running and they were in a pretty serious situation, they had pretty much nothing to say.

As soon as it stopped and the doors open, they again started running towards the stairs, yet a familiar voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

" Hello Cloud, nice to see you again. Although I thought you fell to your death before. " The President came out of the elevator, smirking like an idiot.

Cloud grabbed for his Buster Sword and readied his stance signalling he was ready to fight. Tifa, Jason and Luke got their stances ready.

" Ah, and you brought friends. Too bad they won't be living for a looong while. " He smirked. " I'd like you to meet my newest robot. The M50. " At that moment, a robot showing similiarities to a human walked in. " It's the newest technology, bringing AI with Mako powered robots to create the M50. "

Cloud stared at him unknowingly. " AI? "

" AI is Artificial Intelligence. It practically gives the robot it's own mind. " The President explained.

" That's it, I've heard enough! " Cloud readied his sword.

" Unfortunately, that's all you will be hearing, ever. This is it Strife. The end of the line. Say goodbye to your rebel days. M50, fire the missile. " Just then, through the glass window in the reactor, Barret came through with the truck. For the next 50 seconds, it was slow-motion. Barret's truck had rope following it, tied onto the bumper. The gang grabbed on to the rope and the truck smashed the glass on the other side of the reactor.

" Noooooo!!! " The missile hit the other end of the room as soon as they got out. A big explosion came from the Shinra Building. The President flew to the other side of the reactor and the robot fell into the mako.

**Later...**

" Thanks for saving us Barret. We owe you one. " Tifa sighed of relief.

" Yeah, I'm just relieved it's over. " Luke exclaimed.

" Hey, what's that noise? " Tifa questioned.

Sounds of motorcycles whirred through the midnight air.

" It sounds like, motorcycles. " Jason was puzzled. He shifted his body so he could see the back. His eyes widen at the sight of nearly 40 SOLDIER's coming at them with bikes. " Cloud! " Jason looked over to the side of the truck, yelling out to Cloud on a bike. He pointed to the back while sstaring worriedly at him. Cloud glanced back and quietly swore to himself. Luke took out his stolen gun, and Tifa readied her gloves. Jason held them back. " It's okay guys, I'll handle this. " A very familiar red glow surrounded Jason. He started to transform into Ramuh. He rised up into the air with the ground rising up with him. He stood and looked around. He then summoned lightning to rain upon the SOLDIER's. They were all electrified by Ramuh and you could literally see all of them smoking. Jason returned back to himself and landed right on the back of the truck. " Damn that was freaking awesome! " Luke nearly shouted in his ear. Jason held his ear. " Ah, not so loud. Thunder is pretty loud close up you know? " Jason joked. He took a glance at Cloud, you could see the smallest of a sneer creeping up Cloud's face. Jason smirked.

**At the Seventh Heaven...**

Tifa unlocked the doors of the Seventh Heaven, and flicked the lights on. " Don't get too comfy, we still have someone to save. " Cloud informed them.

Jason groaned. " Who did we forget this time? " His eyes widen. " Right, were is Aeris anyways? " He joked.

Cloud glared at him. " Shinra has her hidden in the Shinra Building. We couldn't find her the first time because they hid her very well. " Tifa explained to Jason. Jason nodded in understandment. ( is that a word? )

They packed their stuff to go save Aeris. Tifa was rounding up all their materia, while Cloud packed them into their weapons. " Fire materia. " Cloud took it from Tifa. " Check. " " Cure materia. " "Check. " " Bolt materia. " " Check. " " Ice materia. " Che- Hey, where'd the Ice materia go? " They both turned their attentions to Jason and Luke. The duo raised their hands hanging by their elbows. " We didn't take it. " They both exclaimed in unison.

Tifa looked to roof. " Marlene! " The 8 ( Did I get that right? )year old innocent looking girl sprinted down the stairs and looked up at Tifa. Tifa bent down and put her hands on her knees. " Marlene, honey, did you take Uncle Cloud's Materia? " The little girl shook her head indicating she did not take it. She stood straight back up. " Who could've took it? " They all turned their eyes towards Barret. He was looking down paying attention to a hole on the floor. He noticed they all turned their heads this way. He turned his head backwards to see if they were looking behind him. He turned back. " Me? Hey I didn't take your materia. " Jason checked his pockets. " Damn! My Gravity materia is gone! " Barret covered Marlene's ears. " Don't swear in front of the kids! " Barret said angrily.

Cloud looked through his pockets. " Hey! My Gil is gone! " Tifa checked hers too. " We've been robbed! Who could've took it? " She turned to Cloud, who was looking down kicking a stray rock. She turned to Jason and Luke. Luke was playing with his fingers, and Jason was turned sideways. " Guuuys, is there something you're not telling me? " She walked over to Cloud. He looked up to say something, but Jason interrupted. " We might have brought someone else to save you. " Tifa narrowed her eyes. " Where did he go? " Cloud was searching around the room looking for something else to stare out instead of Tifa. The duo did likewise. Tifa was steaming mad. " Why did you bring someone you don't trust with you! " The trio shrunk smaller and smaller. " Man it is so TYPICAL of guys to be so irresponsible, if I had one good reason to leave, I will glady do so! " Barret covered Marlene's ears. " Marlene, why don't you go upstairs, this is going to be a long night. You know what, I'll come with you. " Barret and Marlene drastically hurried upstairs. This continued until 12:00, in the afternoon.

Cloud was sleeping soundly while Jason and Luke were nowhere to be found. Tifa was still yelling and lecturing them about the importance of ' responsibility ' as she so put it about 5000 times. Literally, she did say it 5000 times. Cloud awakened from his slumber when Tifa practically yelled in his ear. " ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! " Cloud looked at the duo when they ran downstairs from their bedrooms. " Tape her mouth will ya? " Both looked at each other. " With pleasure! " Luke got a big roll of duct tape and Jason got 25 feet worth of rope. " We should've left her there. " While Cloud went back to sleep, cuddling up to his bear-wait a minute. Cloud quickly stood up and cleared his throat. " Okay, let's go save Aeris. " Luke yawned. " What about Gillian? Where'd she go? " He said half asleep.

Cloud stared at him. " Oh right. Yeah, we'll save her too. " And so, the gang set out to go to Shinra Building, again. It won't be easy, of course it will, I'm just yanking your chain.

As soon as they got off the train, without Tifa, of course, they dashed towards the little hole to get in Shinra Building. They traveled through the vents, until they found a meeting with Rufus, Heidegger, and what was that woman's name again? The gang forgot but they definitely remember those names.

" The Ancient is the key to unlock the door to the Promised Land, though she will not tell us where. " Rufus informed them.

Heidegger shifted in his chair. " For the lot of you who do not know what the Promised Land is, it's a place where fresh mako can freely harvested. And there's a lot. "

Rufus nodded. " Thank you Heidegger. As he said, mako there is fresh, and pure. Enough to have this reactor running for decades! " He was getting a little too excited about this.

" We got to do something about this! " Jason whispered.

" What shall we do with the other girl? " Heidegger asked.

Rufus thought only for a second. " Do what you wish with her, I don't want Cloud coming in for another reason other than saving The Cetra Girl. When he does, eliminate him at all costs. Get the SOLDIER's ready at the front gates, and every opening in the Shinra building. This meeting is adjourned. " Rufus, with everybody else stood and walked out of the office.

" Cloud, what are we going to do? " Luke asked worriedly.

Cloud sat there for a minute. " Well, first we'll save Gillian. Her fate won't be as bad as Aeris'. Seeing as how Heidegger can do anything to her. " Cloud shivered at the thought. " Then we'll save Aeris. " Due to their immense weight on the vents, the vent just dropped down onto the table. Jason and Cloud peeked out of the vent's side.

Heidegger looked back at the room's door. " What was that? " Scarlet turned her head back. " You're hearing things Heidegger. Now come on. " Hedeigger nodded.

" Do you think they heard us? " Luke whispered.

Cloud glared at him. Luke gave him an apologetic face and turned back to the door. They stared at it for 15 seconds until they stood up and dusted themselves off. " Well, let's go already! " Jason exclaimed. They opened the door quietly, peeking from one side to another, making sure there were no people in sight. " Clear! " Cloud whispered. They crouched-walked over to Heidegger's office, which said ' Heidegger's office ' on the front. They pressed their ears against it to listen on the conversation.

" Well, well. Look what we have here. A little girl for me to do ANYTHING to. " He put the emphasis on anything. The gang outside was starting to gag. " What should I do? Decisions, decisions. Maybe I should use my pe- " " Alright that's it! " Jason unsheathed Cloud's sword, kicked the door down and sliced Heidegger's head right off. " That's for being you, you disgusting filthy pervert. Ptoo! " Jason said menacingly. He walked over to Gillian, who was tied to a chair and mouth taped. He ripped the tape off and began untying her ropes. " Thank god you guys came. Not for my sake, but for this guy's sake. I would've ripped his tes- " Luke interrupted her. " Ok, enough already. He got it bad both ways so no harm done. " Cloud snorted. " To us maybe. " He glanced down at Heidegger's decapitated head. Once Gillian's rope was untied, they were off.

**Meanwhile, an evil plot was stirring.**

Rufus circled the chair and it's guest. " Tell me, Aeris, what do you treasure in life? " Aeris said nothing. Rufus stood in front of the desk in front of Aeris. He slammed his hands on the desk which made her jump a bit. " Because I will find it, and destroy it, if you do not tell me where the promised land is. " Aeris said nothing. Rufus began circling around her chair like a vulture. " You know, no one is coming for you. This place is heavily guarded with soldiers. Your knight in shining armor is not coming for you, princess. " He forced a smile. She said nothing. Two guards were standing in front of the doors, grining like idiots to each other. " Hey, you hear that? He called her princess! " The guards snickered outside the doors of the nearly hollow room.

The door opened, Rufus walked out. " Get the chopper ready and bring her with it. " The guards nodded. " Yes sir! "

**Meanwhile...**

Tifa walked, no stomped over to the next car in the train while Barret followed, but had at least 2 feet of space between them. _How dare they leave me! When I find them, I'm going to pummel them silly! _Tifa had her angry face on, and it wasn't pretty. She sat down on a comfortable spot, and waited. Barret sat over 3 chairs down, just to be safe. When the train stopped, Tifa took out the guards around the train stop, quite easily at that, and continued over to the locked gates. She walked over to the passwordpas, and started to randomly punch in numbers. Literally punched in the numbers. " Tifa? " Tifa glared at him. " WHAT!? " Barret backed up a bit. " I kn-know th-the c-c-code. " Tifa looked back at the inputter. She smacked it in with her good hand and the door opened. She sneered.

**Back to the idiots...**

The searched the halls for Rufus, but were out of luck, until they encountered the two guards. " There they are! Get 'em! " The two guards ran over to them while Cloud them out with his trusty buster sword. Rufus hearing this, ran for the big balcony outside. The trio chased after him, until Rufus stopped in front of the chopper. " Well well Cloud, it's been a while. " Rufus turned around. Cloud got his stance ready. " Not too long apparently. " Cloud shot back. At that particular moment, Tifa and Barret came in. " Cloud, your ass is mine! " Cloud turned his head. Rufus, seeing the opportune moment, took out his shotgun and fired at Cloud, hitting his shoulderguard. Cloud stepped back in surprise. " Don't lose your concentration, Cloud. " Rufus smirked. Everybody there got ready for a fight, but Cloud stopped them. " No, this is my fight. " They all nodded their heads.

" What's the matter Cloud? Can't take help from your friends? " Cloud just stood, ready to battle.

" Alright, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! " Cloud dashed towards him and swung his sword, but Rufus blocked it with his shotgun. He pushed him back and shot at his face. Cloud covered his face with his sword and once again dashed towards him. Rufus, being the ass that he is, summoned his dog. Cloud merely thought of this as an act of desperation. Rufus shot but Cloud sideways-flipped. The dog jumped at him, but held him back with his sword. He pushed the dog and sliced it in half. Rufus growled. As soon as the chopper arrived, Rufus had to say his goodbyes. " Looks like this is the end for us Cloud. Til next time. " He laughed menacingly, before jumping on the helicopter.

" No! Aeris! " Cloud sprinted for the helicopter, but it was too late. Barret put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, while everyone stood behind him.

**Thought I'd leave it, there, cause I'm an ass like that.**


	14. Holy crap you can talk?

**Well, guess whose back? No, not shady, me! After a huge 1 year hiatus from my writing days, I'm back, and committed to my story now. Probably a huge part of my lack of hits on my story is because of my immature way (so to speak) of writing when I first began. Now that I've grown up a bit, I can truly make a promise, and keep it. That's why the first chapter is tweaked and revamped to be more inviting to new readers, while the next 12 chapters I'll be working on. Also noted, if you see any changes in the previous chapters, it's because I had to change it for the story to make sense. Well, enjoy!**

"Aeris… I hope she's alright." Gillian mumbled. Cloud clenched his fist. "Rufus will pay for this, and I will not rest until I finish him." "Uh, guys? I hate to break the sad grieving moment, but umm…" Jason said with hands up, and gesturing his head to the door. There stood Shinra guards wielded with guns, pointing directly at them. "Shit."

They were leaded to the jail cells, which were anything but metal bars. In fact, they were solid metal doors sealing a light blue room with a bed in it. Cloud, Barret, Jason and Luke were in one cell, while the girls were in the other cell. Gillian was lying on the bed, while Tifa was leaning on the wall. "Why don't you just tell him?" Gillian suddenly blurted out. Tifa looked up in surprise and nervousness. "Tell w-who w-w-what? I don't k-know what you're talking ab-about…" Tifa sputtered out. Gillian laughed. "You know what I'm talking about… Unless you completely forgot the fact that you promised him to save you. If that's not a plea for love, I don't know what is!" Tifa looked down again. "It's not that simple…"

"What the shi- are we doing just standing here? Let's figure out a way to get out!" Barret stood up. "I say we blow down this shit sky high! Get rid of Shinra for good!" Cloud scoffed. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Barret opened his mouth for an argument, but closed it and just sat back down. "There's no hope for us now… Might as well just let it all out." Jason nudged Luke. "What?" He turned to him. Jason threw a rock at Cloud. He sat up from his bed. "What are you talking about?" Jason smirked. "Don't play coy with me, I see how you look at her, how she looks at you. I see it… Just tell her!" Cloud lied back down. "It's not like that, we're just, we're just childhood friends." Jason sighed, and looked at Luke. "Same for you. Tell her before its too late." Luke looked dumbfounded. "What in the world are you talking about?" Jason didn't look convinced. Luke sighed. "I can't, she doesn't like someone like me. You're smart and educated, who am I? Just some dumb kid." Jason sighed, and continued to stare down the floor.

Tifa looked at Gillian. "What about you huh? I see the way you look at him." Tifa smirked. Gillian blushed. "Yeah I know, but he wouldn't be interested in me. He's a total bad boy, and I'm just a goody-two shoes. What's he got to see in me?" Tifa smiled. "Boys have a weird way of letting you know they like you. Trust me, it'll show. We better get some sleep." Gillian nodded, and closed her eyes.

**2 hours later…**

Jason woke up from his slumber, and looked around at his surroundings. _Weird dream, I thought I got sucked into Final Fantasy VII…_ Jason looked at Cloud and Barret. _Oh… So it wasn't a dream. _He stood up and tried the door, to no surprise, it was open. _Just like in the game… _He opened the door to find a guard lying lifeless. He laughed inwardly at the predictable dimension. He took the keys and the key card needed for the employee's elevator, opened the girl's cell and woke them up. "Hey, come on! We got to get out of here!" He whispered loudly. Gillian woke up in a daze, and Tifa was still wide-awake, just thinking. "How did you get the door opened?" Tifa whispered. Jason didn't answer, but gestured her to come with. He went back in the guy's cellar and woke them up as well.

They all traveled in the elevator closest to them, which was the employee's only elevator. "Press 67." Jason told Cloud as he pressed 67 on the button list. Once they were up, they got out of the elevator and sneaked around. They find a glass casing with a lion like animal in there. Hojo is standing there, admiring his creation. "My precious specimen…" An employee walks in, and the gang hides behind a big crate. "Is this today's specimen?" Hojo turned his head. "Yes, raise it up to the upper level. We're starting right away."

Hojo took the small lift to the upper level with the employee. Cloud and the gang stood up. Cloud noticed a metal dome, and a single door with a window in it. He peers inside, to find Jenova's head severed rather violently. "Jenova…" Cloud backs away from the dome and clutches his head. A loud high pitched whine goes through the room, or rather Cloud's head, and he collapses on his knees. Barret and Tifa go to his side. "Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... they've brought it here." Barret looks into the window. "What the #*^ is that? It don't matter! We need to find a way outta here!" They used the lift to get up to the 68th floor.

The 68th floor was an advanced research lab, and a glass tubing similar to what was beneath them, but inside this one, was Aeris. Cloud's eyes widen. "Aeris!" Hojo turned to them. "So that's the Cetra's name.. What do you want?" Cloud glared at Hojo. "We're taking her back." Hojo furrowed his brows. "Outsiders…" Cloud and Barret moved forward. "Uhn uhn uhn! This machine is very sophisticated… You wouldn't anything happening to her right…?" Hojo smirked. Barret growled. "Begin the experiment!" Sounds of whirring and unwinding filled the room. The platform in the tube started to raise, and with the animal came with it. Aeris looked terrified, and looked to Cloud for help. Cloud looked helpless. "Barret, do something!" Barret nodded. "Awright then, stand the f*ck back!" He aimed his gun hand and fired at the glass tube. "NO!" Hojo tried to stop him, but Gillian stuck out her foot, and he tripped.

The room filled of bright light, and as soon as it dimmed, the creature leaped on the already lying Hojo. "Get it off of me!" The creature swiped his face once, and knocked him out cold. The creature turned to them. "We have no time; the guards are going to be here soon." Barret turned to the creature. "Did that thing just f*cking talk?!!" Aeris ran over to Cloud and hugged him. "Thank you, for saving me." Tifa's saw the display of affection, her face fell and her heart wrenched. "What are you doing here? I thought they kidnapped you." Cloud said, arms still tightly coiled around Aeris' small frame. Jason interrupted. "Well, they put her back here for the hopes of breeding this animal with her." Luke snickered at the thought. The creature nodded. "My name given to me by this horrible pathetic excuse for a scientist is Red XIII. Call me what you'd like." Red XIII growled at the unconscious body. "I will lead the way. Follow me." Red XIII jumped over the railing and galloped towards the other elevator. Cloud and co. followed along. They used the elevator to go down to the 66F. "We have to split up; otherwise we'd be too noticed and spotted easily. Aeris and Tifa, you come with me. Barret, you take care of the kids and Red XII." Everyone nodded in agreement. But as soon they went to their elevators, Turks were already inside the elevators. Tseng lead the pact. "Going up?"

Tseng brought them all up to the President's office tied up. All of them were struggling quite a bit against the strong Turk's that held them. "Well well, look whose back." Rufus smirked. "You're never going to take away Aeris from us again!" Cloud spat at him. Tifa noticed his care for Aeris, and it made her feel sad. "Oh, but I will. You see, your friend here, is part of a long lost journey to find pure mako. And we can't do it without her. I'm sorry we have to cut off this lovely meeting, but I think I've had enough of you. Take them to the jail cells, and this time, have more than one guard here this time." Luke groaned loudly. "Damnit, not again!" As soon as they got out of his office and around the corner, a loud scream could be heard. The Turks were alarmed, and dragged their prisoners back to the office.

"Stay away from the Promised Land." His monotone voice echoed throughout the room, and ringed in Rufus' ears. "What do you want?!" Rufus was lying on the table, with a tall silver haired man towering over him. He turned around to see his new visitors. His face sent shivers down everyone's spine, and only one person had the courage to say anything at that moment, Cloud. "Sephiroth…"

**Wow, that was one of my long chapters! Well, expect to see more of this, cause they're gonna be long, and they might not make sense at times, but bear with me okay? Anyways, hope you like this new style of writing… REVIEW NAO~!**


	15. God, everyone leaves before tea time!

**Okay, so here's the dealio. I'm gonna try to make a chapter, maybe every other day until I go to Paris for my vacay! So, I will be making chapters, but only after my vacation, or when I get some internet. So expect at least 2 chapters during the break! Oh and, if you'd like you can re-read chapter 4, I added and changed a few things here and there that would make this chapter make more sense. Well, on with the show…!**

'3 months and still no trace of him… I hope he's alright…' 'When is he- when are they coming back?' 'I miss him…' These thoughts bounced around the head of 15 year old Veronica. The beautiful spring day outside was just about a great day to do anything, but poor old Veronica was spending it sulking in her house, awaiting her friend's return.

Her beautiful brown eyes were transfixed on a picture frame. In the frame was Jason, Luke, Gillian, and of course, her. They were a close group of friends, although Veronica was a new addition to the gang. Veronica was of Filipino descent, with straight black hair.

She had a petite frame, putting her 6 inches short from what Jason was; since he was tallest in the group.

She couldn't peel her eyes from the picture. 'How could all of them disappear like that?' She pondered that thought for a moment. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing any of her close friends ever again, especially him…

A single tear drop made its way onto the frame, and down the picture. She tucked it away on the dresser to prevent more tears on the picture.

She went into her closet to change; she was going to find them no matter what.

"Sephiroth…" The single word spoken echoed through the room. Sephiroth merely quietly grunted, then flew through the window; breaking the glass on his destructive path. Everyone was stunned, including the trio; who knew the events of the game.

'He seems creepier in person.' Jason thought. Rude, Tseng and Reno snapped back to reality.

"Sir, are you hurt?" The Turks ran to the president. Rufus was shook up, and he unsteadily got up from the desk.

Cloud, seeing the opportune moment, broke the cuffs he had, and grabbed Rufus in a chokehold slamming him on the nearest wall.

Reno took out his EMR and went for Cloud, but was stopped by Barret's threatening handgun in his face. "Don't even think about it!"

Rude motioned towards the president, but felt a poke on his back.

"You take one step, I'll blow off your spinal cord." Luke threatened. Red XIII had already pounced on top of Tseng, paw raised to strike down on his face at any time.

Cloud had Rufus off the ground, struggling to breathe. "Why was Sephiroth here?!" Rufus smacked at Cloud's hands. He lowered Rufus enough so he could talk.

"It's the believed place where one dies and becomes one with the planet…" Rufus managed to spit out, after coughing and wheezing.

Cloud was not satisfied. He slammed him again on the wall, leaving him unconscious in his grasp.

"Let's go… Cuff the Turks." Tifa and Aeris nodded, and helped out with the cuffing. Soon, they were out of there and into the elevator, leaving the Turks on the floor cuffed.

The elevator dinged 66F, and they took the next elevators adjacent to the ones they were just in.

They reached all the way to the bottom floor and stole one of the trucks out front. Cloud, of course, took the motorcycle again.

Veronica knocked very forcefully on Luke's door. Before this, she had gone to Jason's house to see where he was last spotted, and it led her here. Luke's mom answered. "Oh hello there Veronica, come in, please." Veronica entered the house, and into the living room.

"Beer cans on the floor… Damn it Jason…" She mumbled. She knew Jason never had the intuitiveness to do anything this crazy, so she just assumed Luke talked him into it.

"You know Gillian was last seen here."

Veronica clutched her heart, and exhaled when she saw Luke's mom enter with tea.

"What do you mean last seen here?" Veronica was confused.

"I mean she was here before she was pronounced missing. Her mother said she never came home after, and it's already been a couple of days." The woman's eyes were filled with empathy for the woman.

"You know Gillian's mother was supposed to have a marriage yesterday?" Veronica shook her head, "Gillian doesn't tell me a lot about her parents."

"She postponed it, until they found her. It's quite sad really." Veronica stared at the floor, quite content on not continuing this depressing conversation.

"Would you like some tea honey?" She felt the need to lighten up the subject a bit. Veronica smiled, and nodded. "Yes please." The aged woman smiled back and returned to the kitchen.

Veronica sighed, and sat down on the couch. She was looking around the room when she saw a little plastic butterfly on the small ledge that made the fireplace.

She stood up to examine it, but tripped on the controller due to her carelessness and went flying towards the TV. To her surprise, she did not hit the TV with a thud, she merely went through and next thing she knows, she lands right in a small clearing of a dense forest.

A friendly voice greets her. "Whoa! That was some fall you took! Where did you come from?" Veronica picked herself up and turned around to face a very charismatic ninja. "I am the champion of the earth and the sky! The conqueror of evil! The single white rose of Wutai! I am the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" She jumped in the air striking a pose. "Who are you, and why are you here at my secret training spot?" She put her hands on her hips and made a pouting face.

"I'm here to find my friend, and it's Veronica." She smiled.

"Well Veronica, where did you come from?" Veronica chuckled. "I don't know…"

Yuffie made her mouth in the shape of an O. "Well, how would you like to come back with me to Wutai?" Veronica smiled again. "I'd like that, thank you."

They made their way to Wutai in silence, until Yuffie blurted out, "Okay, I got to know this now, and be truthful. You got any materia on ya?"

**Well, another character for you! And don't worry, it'll be the last OC. Unless you like the OC's, then more if you want. Tell me what you guys think about it, and don't be afraid to review!**


	16. You said she couldn't fight!

**Hey guys, this is probably the last chapter until I come back from my vacation. So enjoy this one, until like next week sometime. Enjoy!**

Barret was driving down the road, with Tifa and Aeris squished on the passenger seat.

Red XII, Luke, Gillian and Jason were on the back. The ride back to the Seventh Heaven was a quiet one, until Jason spoke up.

"Wonder what our parents are thinking right now…" Gillian and Luke looked up.

"I'm sure they aren't worried, we've been lost many times." Luke chuckled. Gillian frowned.

"Your parents are worried about you guys; don't you think we should go back?" Jason sighed.

"Alright, we'll go back when we get to Seventh Heaven. There is a way back, a broken TV." Gillian sighed contently.

From the distance, the roaring sound of Cloud's motorcycle ripped through the air, past the truck.

"Shinra helicopter!" Cloud pointed up, and everyone but Barret looked up.

"Goddamn! They don't give up do they?!!" A missile could be heard being fired from the Shinra helicopter. Barret took a hard turn to the ramp to avoid the missile.

The road they were going through was clearly being repaired, as construction equipment and machinery were still here.

Luke unholstered his gun and shot at the helicopter. The bullet hit the tail, and it spun around and finally crashed.

"Nice shot." Gillian commented, making Luke blush a bit. Gillian laughed at that.

They continued on to the road, when the sound of a loud roaring similar to a tank was coming out from a distance. Luke and Jason knew exactly what that meant, and got prepared. Luke reloaded his gun, (which was a revolver if anyone was curious) and Jason just prepared his materia. Cloud was holding his sword in one hand, while Tifa tightened her gloves and was prepared to battle.

"Oh shit!!!" Barret saw that the highway wasn't finished, and desperately slammed on the brakes. The car skidded and stopped halfway before it fell. "Alright, nobody move! Tifa, Aeris, get out now!"

Tifa and Aeris got off carefully, as did Barret. After that Jason, Luke, Gillian and Red XIII got off.

A loud rolling sound was heard from the distance, and Gillian latched onto Luke's arm, causing him to madly blush. Jason snickered at the two.

The large rolling sounds came closer and louder, and everyone got into fighting stance. The machine finally emerged from the darkness and it transformed it what seemed like a robot with huge spiky wheels.

It stopped in front of them, getting ready to fight. Barret aimed his arm at it, Tifa tightened her gloves once again, Luke cocked his gun back, and Gillian was just standing in the background, holding the cure materia that Jason gave her just in case anyone got hurt.

After a short while, the battle commenced. Cloud was the first to strike, landing a hard blow on the machine's arm. Tifa used her ice materia, stiffening the robot for a few seconds. Barret and Luke unleashed a flurry of bullets at the machine, while Aeris also stood back to heal.

"Everyone back!" Jason announced and everyone complied. The familiar red glow surrounded him, and soon enough the ground started to shake and rise up into the sky. Ramuh stood up on the pedestal and raised his staff. Bolts of electricity generated from his staff, and directed at the machine.

Ramuh disappeared, and Jason landed on the ground safely. The machine looked like it short-circuited, but it was just preparing his flamethrower. Flames spouted out from the barrel, aiming it at its enemies. The machine's flamethrower had 'Motor Ball' printed on the barrel.

Motor Ball loaded missiles, and shot it at different directions. Cloud sliced the missile coming towards him. Tifa dove out of the missiles way. Aeris smacked it with her staff, and the missile drove off course and back into Motor Ball.

Barret jumped onto its wheels, and aimed right at its core.

"Take this you damn machine!!!" Barret laughed menacingly, and jumped onto its shoulder to continue shooting at its head. Motor Ball swung its bladed arm at Barret, who dodged it quite easily.

Red XIII was at its back, biting at its central hard drive. Motor Ball soon stopped completely, and malfunctioned. "Well that was easy." Jason laughed at the disappointing battle.

All of a sudden, the machine turned back on, though it wasn't to fight. "Self-destruct in 30 seconds. 30, 29, 28," Barret's eyes widened. "Oh shit! We gotta get this thing over the edge!"

Everyone helped to push it off the edge, just as it hit 10.

"3, 2, 1. Have a nice day." It exploded and made everyone fall to the ground.

"So what do we do now?" Barret inquired.

Cloud stepped closer to the edge of the highway to look into the distance. "Sephiroth is still alive. I-I have to settle the score."

Barret walked up behind Cloud. "And that'll save the planet?"

Cloud sighed. "Seems like it." Barret nodded. "Awright, I'm going."

Aeris walked up behind Cloud and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming too. I have things I want to find out about." Cloud looked at her and nodded. "About the Ancients?"

Aeris paused. "…Many things."

Tifa looked back at the city and smiled. "I guess this is goodbye Midgar."

Jason and Luke looked at each other. They smirked, both thinking the same thing. "We're coming too." Gillian's eyes widened and grabbed hold of Jason's arm. "What about going home?"

Jason smiled, and looked over at the gang. "Home can wait. These guys would be lost and bored without us," Tifa, Aeris, Barret, and Cloud looked over at him. "Am I right?" They all smiled at him, even Cloud who held in a creeping smile in.

They lowered themselves off the unfinished highway using a rope.

"I'm going back to my hometown; I will go with you as far as that." Red XIII spoke up, it was rare to see him talk.

"This is actually the first time I've left Midgar" said Aeris, staring back at Midgar with a small smile.

"I guess this is the start of our journey." Tifa stared into the horizon. Cloud turned his head at looked at her.

"It's going to be dangerous, you sure you want to go?" Tifa locked eyes with him and nodded.

"Mhmm, but you know, I should be alright if you keep your promise." She smiled softly.

"We told Aeris' mom to go somewhere safe, means Marlene should be safe too."

Barret looked at the group. "We need a group leader for our journey, course only I can be leader!" Barret's laugh boomed in everyone's ear.

Aeris looked at Cloud. "It should be Cloud."

Barret stopped laughing. "…Fine! Go Northeast to a city called Kalm. Split us up into 2 parties, we'll meet there. 'Sides, we can't have 7 people just strolling down the fields."

Red XIII went with Jason, Luke and Gillian. Barret went with Tifa, Aeris and Cloud.

Veronica was lying on Yuffie's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Yuffie was sitting on the chair staring into blank space, bored to death.

Yuffie stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down and crossed her legs. "So, where you from?"

Veronica turned to face Yuffie, and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Yuffie smirked. "Try me!" Veronica let out a laugh. "Okay…"

So Veronica told her everything, with Yuffie watching contently with wide eyes.

"I tripped, and ended up in the forest." When she was finished talking, it took Yuffie a while to let it all sink in.

"So, you're trying to find this Jason guy right?" Veronica nodded. Yuffie stood abruptly. "Well you've got Yuffie Kirasagi on your side to find him! The great ninja! The single-" Veronica rolled her eyes. "white rose of Wutai, I know."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out, causing her to laugh.

"Well, since you're here, you need to learn how to fight and who better than me to teach you!" She grinned widely, and Veronica nodded with a smile.

Yuffie was rummaging in a big leather chest. "Aha!" She pulled out a katar and walked over to Veronica. "This will be your main weapon, but for now, use this." She walked over to her weapons rack and pulled out a small wooden dagger.

"This'll be your training weapon, you know, so you don't accidentally kill someone!" Yuffie grinned at her. Veronica took the weapon and grinned as well.

Red XIII, Jason, Luke and Gillian were waiting in the Inn of Kalm, just talking. Red XIII was comfortably curled up on the floor, not listening in on their conversation.

"So when do you, when do WE plan to go home?" Gillian finally asked the two of them as they were alone.

Jason shrugged. "When all of this is over, we can go back to Midgar. We can't now since they'll be suspicious and they'll lose time. Sooner or later, they'll have to come back to Midgar. That's when we go back to the Seventh Heaven."

Gillian sighed. "How long will that be?" Jason hesitated.

"Let's us just not far, but not close either."

They stopped their conversation right when they heard footsteps going up the stairs. Cloud and the rest were already here.

"What took you guys so long?" Luke smirked.

"So Cloud! Tell us your story! You know the one about Sephiroth and the planet in a crisis."

Cloud looks at his feet, and then at Barret. "I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER. After working with him on several missions, we became friends."

Barret rudely interrupted him. "You call that a friend?"

"Yeah well, he was older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself. So I guess you can call him a war buddy. We trusted each other, until one day…"

"One day?" Aeris was immersed in every word Cloud said.

"After the war, it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance to Shinra." Cloud paused.

"…that was 5 years ago. I was 16."

_FLASHBACK_

_Cloud was standing near the back of the truck. The truck was going down an unknown road. The rain was pouring hard, and can be clearly heard overtop of the barrier blocking them and the rain. _

"_It sure is raining hard" said Cloud, but no one answered._

_He looked at the two guards leaning on the crates. Then at Sephiroth. He walks over to one of the guards. "Hey, how are you doing?"_

_The guard makes a dismissive grunt, and then sinks down lower._

"_I'm alright."_

_Cloud frowned. "I wouldn't know, I've never had motion sickness before."_

_He walks to the other guard. "How about you?"_

_Sephiroth looks up, a little irritated. "Hey."_

_Cloud looks at Sephiroth. "Yeah?"_

_He stood up. "Settle down." _

_Cloud grinned like an idiot. "They gave me new materia. I can't wait to use it!"_

_A small smile creeped up on Sephiroth's face. "Just like a kid…"_

"_So, are you going to brief us on the mission?" _

_Sephiroth ran his hand through his hair. "Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been numerous reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. We have to first dispose of those creatures, then locate the problem and neutralize it."_

"_Brutal creatures? Where?"_

"_The Mako reactor in Nibelheim." _

"_Nibelheim… That's where I'm from." _

_Sephiroth stared at Cloud. "Hmm… Hometown…"_

_A loud crash rattles the whole truck. The driver turns to the back. "Sir! Something strange has crashed into our truck!"_

_Sephiroth nodded at the driver, and looked back at Cloud. "That would be our monster."_

_The both of them got out of the truck to face a huge green dragon with a fierce attitude. Sephiroth readied his fighting stance as did Cloud. Sephiroth charged at it, jumping on top of its arms and slashing away at it. The monster grew angry and swiped Sephiroth off of it, making him land back beside Cloud._

_Cloud charged at it as well, but before he can land a hit, Sephiroth jumped on his arms once again and stabbed its back. He pulled his masamune down its spine, splitting the monster open from the back._

_Cloud was shocked, to say the least._

END FLASHBACK

"Sephiroth's strength is unreal… He is far stronger in reality than any story you might've heard about him."

"So… Where do you come in?" asked Aeris.

"Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought." Cloud chuckled.

Cloud paused for a long moment. "…Then we reached Nibelheim."

Veronica followed Yuffie into the Pagoda, where training began.

She stopped abruptly at the door frame inside, causing Veronica to bump into her. "Hey Gorky!" A fat man in a green robe turned to her. "Miss Yuffie! Will you be climbing the Pagoda today?"

Yuffie shook her head. "I want you to train my friend, she doesn't have any family, and she doesn't know how to fight," Yuffie leaned in closer to his ear and put her hand up to cover her mouth. "And I think she's intimidated by me."

Gorky's laugh seemed more like a deep bellow. "Alright then. Let's get started huh?"

**1 hour later…**

Veronica was in her fighting stance, which took half an hour to perfect, and Gorky on the floor panting. "Yuffie! I thought you said she couldn't fight!"

Yuffie was rolling on the floor laughing, while holding her stomach. Pretty soon, she had to take deep breaths in between laughing. Finally, after 5 minutes, she stopped and Gorky stood up.

Gorky went to shake her hand, and Veronica was smirking. "My dad taught me self-defence, right before he died." Gorky frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Her smirk disappeared and was place with a sincere smile. "He was a good man, and a great father."

Yuffie walked over to the both of them grinning wildly. "I think you're ready for weapons training!"

**Flashback**

_Sephiroth approaches the gate to enter Nibelheim, but stops and turns to Cloud. "How does it feel?" He said coolly._

_He looks around. "It's your first time back to your hometown, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown…"_

"_What about your mother?" Cloud asks._

"_My mother was Jenova. She died right after giving birth to me. My father…" He laughed._

"_What does it matter? Alright let's go." He walks in and Cloud and the guards follow._

_They continue into Nibelheim, but Sephiroth stops them. "The Mako smell here is pretty bad."_

_He walks over to the Inn. "We leave the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get sleep early."_

_He opens the inn door and was about to open the door, but stops and turns his head. "Oh right, you can visit your family and friends."_

_Cloud walks over to his old house, and enters. The woman inside was in the kitchen, but turns when she heard someone entering. _

"_Uh..?"_

_The woman comes forward to him. "Yes?"_

_The woman analyses him from top to bottom, and looked at his face features. "Cloud?!"_

_He nods. "Welcome home Cloud!!" She runs over and hugs him tightly. Cloud hugs back. "Hi, mom."_

"_I can't stay long mom." His mother looked him in the eyes. "Well at least have a rest here."_

_Cloud nodded. "Okay."_

A man with a yellow gi was kneeling on the floor with a wooden dagger pointed at his throat. "Dead." Veronica smiled and backed off. Shake looked at Yuffie. "Where did you find this one? She is quite gifted." Shake bent over to pick up his disarmed weapon, a wooden sword.

Yuffie was overzealous.

"Bravo! Bravo! You're getting better, but of course, not better than me!" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips. Veronica laughed.

"How about you fight me then, Yuffie?" Yuffie was caught off guard. "Fight you? You're just a rookie! I will decline, only because I'm afraid of your safety."

Veronica smirked. "Yeah, sure." Yuffie squinted her eyes at her.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Veronica put her hands up.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought!" Yuffie grinned in triumph, but Veronica just laughed at her.

Yuffie's stomach growled quite loudly. She put her hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry; you wanna go get something to eat?" Veronica nodded.

"Most definitely."

_Cloud walked out of his mother's house, saying his farewell to her. His mother waved back, and he was off. _

_Cloud wandered around the town until he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." Cloud apologized. The man analysed him._

"_You're with the Shinra? Welcome." He looked closer and realization dawned on him. "Oh I'm sorry, it's you Cloud! I didn't recognize you!" The man Cloud was talking to was Zangan, a martial arts teacher. _

"_Cloud, you've grown into a strong man I see." Zangan laughed. Cloud had no idea who he was. "And you are?"_

"_I am Zangan; I travel around the world teaching children martial arts. I have 128 students all over the world! I have a pupil here in this town named Tifa." Cloud's eyes lit up to the sound of her name._

"_Did you say Tifa?"_

_Zangan nodded. "Tifa has good sense, she'll be a powerful fighter."_

_Cloud nodded as well. "I need to be going, nice meeting you." Zangan shook his hand. "Nice seeing you again Cloud!"_

_Cloud walks up to the second floor where Sephiroth is looking out the window. "I feel like I know this place." He turned to Cloud._

"_You should get some rest soon; we have an early start tomorrow." Cloud nodded._

_Sephiroth turned back to looking out the window. _

"_I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I hope we can rely on her…"_

**Well that's it! Whew! Was this a long chapter or what? Well, it sure looks like it in Word. This is probably my last chapter until I come back from Paris, so hold tight guys! I'll be back in a week or so! REMEMBER, I'M IN A BETTER MOOD TO WRITE WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW. Just a suggestion. ;) REVIEW!**


	17. This is gonna end in tears

**So hey guys, it's me again! I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's only because my parents really wanted to see my aunts and uncles in San Francisco, so I had to postpone my updating! I was also going to upload this on August 11****th**** at night, but there was the Perseid Meteor shower that me and my brother went to see. It was just magnificent!**

**Anyways, sorry for keeping you all waiting. Here's an extra long chapter! Yay!**

Yuffie stared at the gigantic burger sitting on top of her plate. Her eyes were transfixed on it while drool slid down from her opened mouth.

"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at it until you get full?" Yuffie snapped out of her hunger induced stupor to shoot a glare at her.

Yuffie lifted the burger and took a big bite out of it, and rolled her eyes back in pure bliss.

"This is the best burger I've ever had!" Veronica just rolled her eyes and took a stab at her salad.

Yuffie eyes darted from Veronica's eyes to her salad.

"Not liking your salad?" Veronica looked up to meet a curious Yuffie. She shook her head. "I'm not that hungry actually. I was just, thinking."

Yuffie put her burger down and listened intently in curiosity.

"How am I supposed to find my friends in here if I don't even know my way around? I'll just get lost and probably get killed." Veronica stared down at her salad, poking and moving it around with her fork.

Yuffie thought hard, harder than she usually does. Yuffie's eyes lit up. "I'll go with you! Yeah, I know my way around! And it is hard for me to find any materia around here…"

Veronica looked up at Yuffie and smiled. "Thanks Yuffie."

She grinned from eye to eye and simply said, "No problem!"

_The next morning, Cloud and Sephiroth are waiting outside of Shinra Mansion waiting for their guide._

"_Once the guide gets here, we head out." Sephiroth told Cloud and the two Shinra soldiers accompanying them. _

_The sound of a door slamming near one of the houses is heard, and Cloud looks over seeing Tifa with a cowboy hat. _

"_Tifa! You're our guide?" Cloud took a step forward to her._

_Tifa smiled in response. "Yep! I just happen to be the number 1 guide in this town!" Cloud shook his head._

"_It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this." Sephiroth grunted impatiently._

"_We have no time to be arguing. Let's go." Sephiroth turned to the exit._

_A man waiting patiently on the sidelines spoke up. "Mr. Sephiroth!" _

_Sephiroth stopped and turned to see who was calling him. "Please let me take a picture for a memento!"_

_The eager man turned to Tifa. "Hey Tifa, help me ask him." The man turned back to Sephiroth nodding, and the man grinned happily._

_Cloud walked over and stood by the Shinra wall, while Tifa merrily skipped to Cloud's side. Sephiroth slowly walked over to Tifa's side uninterested. The man snapped the picture and Sephiroth immediately walked toward the exit._

"_Great, thank you so much! I'll give you a copy once I develop it!" the man said enthusiastically._

"So tell me about yourself!" Veronica and Yuffie were making their way back to Yuffie's house after their lunch, and Yuffie's wandering mind could help the fact that the person walking with her was so damn mysterious.

She stared down at her walking feet, then into the distance. "Well, as you can tell, I'm kinda shy."

Yuffie grinned and posed. "Don't worry about that, happens all the time when you're around, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Veronica chuckled. "Do you always have to talk like that?" Yuffie's face fell at the remark.

"Well, ever since Wutai lost the war to Shinra, this place has been a tourist attraction." Yuffie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Everyone's been different since then, and I feel like I'm the one that's going to bring honour back to Wutai!" Yuffie went from being solemn, to unusually energetic.

Veronica smirked and pushed her shoulder playfully. "You have enough energy for Wutai and you, and still have some left over." Yuffie beamed at the compliment.

They soon reached Yuffie's house, and Veronica soon found herself in an oriental style house.

"Looks very," Veronica paused to think. "Wutaian."

Yuffie looked over at her and snickered. "Wutainese, you mean." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever."

Yuffie lead her to her room and sat down on her futon. She patted the futon to motion Veronica to sit next to her.

"So here's the plan. We go to Midgar and we infiltrate Shinra. We report to Shinra that we saw some kids talking about a terrorist attack to Midgar, and that they were targeting the Shinra building. Then we steal some uniforms and go with the squad that is supposed to be sent to hunt them down. Before they kill your friends, we kill them. Got it?"

Veronica was taken aback by her initiative, and was a loss for words.

Yuffie giggled girlishly. "It's okay. Most people are at a loss for words at my ingenuity!"

Veronica just scoffed and shook her head. "Alright then. You sure you want to do this?"

Yuffie nodded repeatedly. "Hey, I might even find some materia!"

"_It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Young Tifa hollered out to the guards and Cloud._

_Cloud follows onto the bridge, while Sephiroth was ahead already near the bridge's end._

_All of a sudden, the bridge starts to shake violently, and the unlucky guests aboard it grabbed tightly on the boards as it breaks and smacks against Mt. Nibel._

_Cloud grabs Tifa's hands just as the board she was grabbing on breaks._

_The bridge completely breaks, and all of them fell into the cloudy abyss. Luckily, physics do not always apply in Final Fantasy, so they all land safely onto the edge of the canyon, save one guard._

_Sephiroth stands up and dusts himself off, while the others stood up after dusting themselves as well._

"_These caves are intertwined, just like an ant hill." Tifa pointed out, before bringing up the subject that they were missing a guard._

"_This may sound cold, but we have to move on."_

_The group moved on to the caves, and reached a cavern with sparkly walls._

"_A mysteriously colored cave…" Tifa inquired._

_Sephiroth nodded. "It must be the Mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the reactor was built here in Mt. Nibel." _

_They continued through the cavern to see a room with a beautiful, glimmering fountain in the centre._

_Tifa ran ahead of the pack and basked in its glory. "Wow… It's gorgeous!" _

"…_And what's this?" Cloud spoke up from his long silence. _

_Sephiroth's eyes didn't leave the fountain. "A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature."_

"_If the reactor continues sucking up the Mako, this fountain will dry up too…" Tifa's concern for the fountain was evident. _

_Sephiroth tore his eyes away from the fountain to the exit. "We must go. Time is precious. Let us move."_

'I hate you!' 'You can't tell me what I can and can't do!' 'I forbid you!' 'I don't care what you think!' 'You're just a child!' 'When did you grow a pair?!' 'You're an annoying daughter!' 'You're a horrible father!!'

Veronica could hear the seemingly never ending and pointless argument. Veronica got the hint that they don't get along well. The door opened and Veronica looked up to set her eyes on a drained Yuffie.

"You ready to go?" Yuffie managed to say through angry pants.

Veronica nodded, and left without another word. Yuffie slammed the door hard on her way out and cussed loudly before continuing on to exit Wutai.

Veronica found it very hard to start a conversation through the massive wall of tension blocking off any means of communication between the two. It was like walking with the Hulk.

Yuffie didn't seem to calm down until Veronica thought they were getting lost. "Umm, Yuffie?" Veronica asked very innocently.

Yuffie stopped in her tracks and she looked like she was a deer stuck in headlights. Shaking her head wildly, she finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that; I get kinda mad at my father." She laughed awkwardly.

Veronica smiled and rested her hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Don't take granted of him. He really does love you, but he shows it in a different way." Yuffie sighed.

"I know."

And with that, they continued on with their journey. After all that, Yuffie DID know where she was going, so that didn't waste precious time after all.

Yuffie lead her to a clearing in the field outside of Wutai. All of a sudden, a helicopter was flying over them, landing on the ground safely.

"How did you…" "Well I told the President I'd like to speak with him about the plans for making a reactor in Wutai." Yuffie winked, exaggerating it too much.

Veronica just shook her head, smiled uncontrollably and got in the helicopter. "This is gonna end up in regret…"

**Sorry guys this is so short and BOORRING, at least to me!**

**I had to update soon or else I'd feel like a liar! :( So expect the next one to be FILLED with excitement and much, much longer! Thanks guys for being so patient. One more thing. I feel that I don't thank you guys for commenting enough, so THANK YOU GUYS!!**

**And thank you in advance for commenting! ;) **


End file.
